He's my teacher, but I love him
by RedCullen93
Summary: She has always been in love with him. What happens when he returns home and he is not only her new teacher but they have a secret? What lies ahead for this couple. Will they wont they? And will there ever be a happy ending?
1. Do it like a dude, new faces and trippin

_**He might be my teacher but he's my lover too**_

_**Chapter One: Doing it like a dude, new faces and tripping hellos.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. **_

_**The reason I am writing this is I love exploring new worlds and I decided to do this to keep my mind active for the summer and hope you enjoy this I hope to post at least every week. Enjoy and Review. This is my first story and have 2 more chapters wrote and ready to be uploaded so let me know what you think. In this story there will be an Edward p.o.v. but it won't happen often just to help you get a little insight to him.**_

"_**Do it like a brother, Do it like a dude, grab my crotch and wear my hat low like….."**_

_Snooze button never got hit before it got to my favourite part of the song. No. It got and flew it against the wall. Okay after two weeks of long lies and being in my sweats, I didn't want to get back up at half six in the morning. However I dragged my sad ass out of bed and headed for a shower. I dried my hair and it fell into its usual sad style so I added a little spray hoping that would give it what is it Alice says oh yeah that's it volume. I put a little eye liner and concealer on that's when I noticed clothes that weren't mine lying on my bed. I looked round my room but it didn't look like anyone had been in but that's what Alice is good making it look like she had never been here. I was 18 years old didn't she get the fact I could dress myself. Since Alice and I had started high school she would come over every morning with Rosalie and pick out stuff for me to wear or buy new things for me to wear. Today since it was quite warm it was champagne camisole, long white blouse and black leggings, and the boots were 4 inch heels that she knew I probably wouldn't be able to walk in, but I had to wear what Alice put out so I put it on and walked downstairs. The scene downstairs suddenly made me smile because of how real it was. My mum, Renee, had just got in from a nightshift at the hospital and my dad was just getting ready to leave so was quickly drinking a coffee and saying his hurried goodbyes._

"_Bye BellaBear!"_

"_Bye Dad."_

_I looked back to see my mum still making pancakes to feed the beast that is my brother, Emmett, who was arguing with Rosalie because he continued to steal her pancakes even though his were just coming. Beth was sitting playing on his blackberry, awaiting me coming downstairs. I looked over to Emmett and Rosalie and now they were kissing. I couldn't help but smile even though he is 22 and she's 18 you can tell there in love and they suit each other so well. Rosalie was 18, but acted so much older, she had stunning blue eyes and blonder hair that reached down her back, a stunning figure, but she was extremely smart and loved everything about cars and mechanics. Emmett on the other hand was like a bear. He was so physically fit and played in the university football team. He was all muscle and had a mop of brown hair and green eyes like my mum. I finally re-entered the world and decided to have some yummy pancakes._

"_These are great mum." She did make the best pancakes ever._

"_.GOD! What is today's date?"_

"_The 13__th__ January. Why?" Rosalie said but I could tell she was just as puzzled as me._

"_Edward comes home today to stay."_

"_WHAT!" they looked at me and I realised what was meant to be in my head had been shouted out._

"_Haha!...well just a surprise statement."_

"_Yeah well I hadn't said anything because I wanted to be sure he was moving out here and here it is. He should be home for when I get in from school. This is so exciting."_

_Rosalie chimed in noticing how quiet we were," Aw Alice I am so happy for you and it's been a while since we saw Edward. Wait. Em did you know about this?"_

"_Might have" he laughed and kissed her._

_I couldn't believe this the man I had the biggest crush on since the first time I had seen him was coming home to stay. I mean I had only met him once or twice but every time I did my heart melted and I couldn't control what I did. He never noticed me though. I was the fat braced up shy girl that was friends with his sister why would he notice me, but I was thin and I must say quite hot now. No. Bella, No._

"_Bella are you okay?"_

"_Yeah. I'm good. Let's get going the guys are probably waiting for us at school. Bye Em."_

_After a short fifteen minute car journey we arrived on school grounds and there he was my tall tanned, brown eyed man. I got out of Alice's yellow Porsche and I ran towards Jack, I hadn't seen him in two weeks and I was so happy to see him. I leaped into his arms._

"_Hey baby, you missed me that much. I missed you to whilst on the slopes." Jack basically shouted so everyone could hear, that's when I noticed Alice, Rosalie and Jasper walking towards us and rolling their eyes. I knew they didn't like him very much and were irritated by him but I loved the fact they put up with him for me._

"_I did miss you a lot actually." I giggled into his ear and that's when he pulled him head towards him and kissed me, we continued making out and it started to get heated, I ran my hand through his hair and just when began running his hand underneath my shirt I heard a slight cough from behind me. I turned round to find them all staring at me._

"_Time for class Bells." And Rosalie grabbed me and we headed towards the science labs. _

_Later on after suffering an hour of listening to go on about something scientific. I walked towards Alice's car and the first thing I noticed was the big shit eating grin across her face._

"_Yes Alice." I asked with a smirk and with too much energy._

"_Bella, my mum just phoned letting me know you and your mum, dad and Em are all coming to Edwards coming home party/ dinner thing. So you will be able to strut your stuff." She winked at me._

"_What are you on about?" I asked confused._

"_Sawyer, am I your best friend?" I nodded. "Well don't best friends know who the other one likes and I know very well that even though you have only met Edward twice that you like him. From the way you acted today my guesses were correct." _

_I managed to get through a full day of not thinking about Edward and his gorgeous body and sex hair. God, Bella, down girl. Anyway she knows. Alice knows I like her brother. __**GREAT**__._

"_Look Alice, I do like him but it's only a crush and nothing will ever come of it and he what 23 what would he want with plain old me._

"_He is 24 actually and Bella your gorgeous, you seriously don't see yourself like we all do."_

"_Oh and he has a kid. He definitely doesn't want some 18 year old senior in high school."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because the two times I have met him he hasn't muttered a single word."_

"_Yes Bella, but you were a girl then and now you're a women."_

"_No way, am I hearing you correct? I have a boyfriend and …. Just no Alice. Take me home so I can get ready for tonight and tutor Mike, oh and for the record don't even try planning anything."_

_As Beth pulled up to my door she handed me a bag with a smile and mouthed "love you" and giggled. Just as I turned round to go inside I heard her shout. "Wear it bitch!" I looked in the back and took each article of clothing out the bag. In it was a short midnight blue dress that would come just above my knees. I loved it. Shit what if I don't do it justice and loads of what if's entered my mind when I saw the note at the bottom of the bag. It read:_

"_**Bella you will look great in this tonight. Curl your hair and put it to the side. For your eyes make them smoky with just a little bit of lip gloss on your lips. Oh and Bella the black heels. You know the ones I mean.**_

_**P.s. Stop worrying. You won't look over dressed it's a dressy occasion.**_

_**Love A x 3**_

_After realising what my outfit for this evening would be I went inside and decided I better go shower._

_Edward's P.o.v._

_Boxes packed, Charlie's bag packed with things she and I will need for the flight. I looked around my apartment that had been home to me for the past 5 years were I had so many good and bad memories. But today was all about moving on and starting a better life for me and my daughter. I, Edward Cullen was growing up and doing what is best for his daughter. Yeah I can see it now on a business card. Aw how I laughed at the thought, then realised that I was falling behind schedule. I have just accepted a post to become the new English teacher at my old high school. They had phoned me just before Christmas and offered me the job, I couldn't believe it at first, I had only been teaching two years and didn't think they would ever accept my application and my interview went okay, but they accepted me anyway. So here I was getting ready to leave New York for a bigger and better life. I mean I wasn't poor as I had a trust fund from my grandparents that I got when I turned 21 then my parents always made sure we had money and that built and built then I put money in shares so I had my own fair share of money. I was excited to be going home to see my sister and family and my best mate, Emmett. He is younger than me but he is the one friend that has truly been there. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend was a really sweet guy and good for my sister and I was just glad we got along and we usually would hang out whenever I was home, which got me thinking that I hadn't been home in over 2 years. My family hadn't seen Charlie since she was one. Again I was brought out my daydreaming with a beautiful voice in the background._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Are we really going on a plane?"_

"_Yes baby girl we are. And we will be staying with Papa and Nanny."_

_She squealed and begged for me to let me go just before giving me a hug and ran off to get her stuffed elephant and monkey for boarding the plane. _

_We checked in and got on a 5 hour flight to L.A. Once we had landed my mum and dad were there to pick us up. Once Charlie saw my mum she struggled out my arms and I knew what she wanted I put her down and watched by beautiful blue eyes, bronzed haired little girl run to my mum all the while, shouting "Nanny Esme!" Finally in the car on the way home we managed to settle Charlie down as she got far too excited and was rambling about different things on the flight. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard my mum speak until Charlie hit me._

"_Silly daddy, nanny was speaking to you." She said through little giggles._

"_Oh sorry ma'am." I said tickling my little girl." Sorry mum what was it you said."_

"_Don't worry dear. I was just wondering if you minded that I have sort of arranged a small gathering of people tonight at the house to celebrate you being home. Is that alright?"_

"_How many is a small gathering?"_

"_About 10." She said with a small smile. I couldn't help but laugh my mum looked just like Charlie and that were I realised she got it from. "That's fine mum. Who have you invited?"_

"_Well there's your father and me. There will be Alice and Jasper, Emmett and that gorgeous girlfriend of his Rosalie." I nodded I couldn't believe they were still together but they were made for each other right from the word go. "Edward, are you listening?"_

"_Yes mum sorry." I giggled as did Charlie and I swear I heard her muttered silly daddy once more._

"_As I was saying the Swans will also be coming with their daughter tonight. Do you remember Bella Swan? Alice's dearest friend. Great girl she is."_

"_Bella Swan. Why is that name running round my head why do I know that name? Wait. No it can't be. Bella Swan, as in Emmett's sister. Fuck!_

_**Oh I think has some explaining to do ?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this as I have planning and creating =) x 3**_

_**3 x **_

_**Red Cullen **_

_**I have finished this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Believe me there is more to come. I have 3 more chapters on their way to being typed up and uploaded. So if you like it and want more tell me. I really want to know how you feel about it and if you have any ideas let me know I am always open to suggestions.**_

_**And if you like Chapter 2 won't be long being uploaded.**_


	2. Toys, surprises and Hey Bitches

_**He might be my teacher but he's my lover too**_

_**Chapter Two: Toys, surprises and Hey Bitches.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**_

_I would just like to thank the people that have read the first chapter and hoped you enjoyed it and to the people that reviewed. I always like to know if you are enjoying it. I have typing like a vampire running to get uploaded as soon as. Hope you enjoy._

_Blaring from my IPod docking station was Lady Gaga's born this way. I had just got out the shower but was in desperate need of a plaster, just my luck that I had cut my leg whilst shaving. I found one right at the back of the cupboard. As I stood back up I was aware of the presence behind me. I pulled my towel even tighter around me knowing I had nothing on underneath but also if it was Mike I was seriously going to kick his ass for even thinking he was welcome up here. I was too nervous to turn around so I waited to see if they would make the first move. I could hear heavy breathing and as it got nearer and nearer it got slower and slower that's when I felt a large hand on my thigh, it moved higher and higher until his hand was under my towel. By this point I was slightly excited by what was happening and his hand was near to the spot I needed him most. I had felt this touch too many a time but I needed it once more. My breathing began to get faster as his hand touched that spot. One finger, two fingers, he was going to kill me if he went any slower. He then quickened up his actions and spun me round and there I was met with my hot boyfriend. He brought me closer to him all whilst keeping his hands where they were making me crazy. He then began kissing me so passionately and rough it felt so good, then we were interrupted._

"_Bella Bella! Are you around?" Mike Newton shouted. Damn him ruining this rather hot moment._

"_Jacob, you gotta go and tell him I'll be down in a minute."_

"_I am not going anywhere we will finish what we started."_

"_Look Jacob I would love to finish." I said with a slight smile and giggle to try and lighten the mood." I have to tutor him and then I got to go to the Cullen's for dinner."_

"_Cullen's this, Cullen's that. Am your boyfriend I should come first you haven't seen me in two weeks."_

_He grabbed me and roughly started kissing me. I pushed him away and he fell into the bath. In all the time I had known him he had never treated me like this._

"_They are like my family. So yes I want to spend time with them. "_

"_Look, Bella. Do you know what, just forget it!" And he left I was so shaken by what just happened I couldn't be bothered going out tonight. I got dressed and went down and started the tutoring lesson, hoping Mike wouldn't hit on me._

_After around 2 hours of studying and Mike's bad flirting I decided I should get ready for this dinner. I looked at my phone to find a text from Alice._

_**Hey Bitches,**_

_**Please can you b at mine for 7. Thank ya x Dinner is at half 7. And Bella get yo ass here. Yes I said yo :D and wear that outfit. **_

_**Love ya A xxx**_

_What. Wait. Be there for 7 its half 6 and I still had my hair and make up to do. I manage to do my hair and make -up exactly the way I was told. I finally got ready and got into my car and made the 25 minute drive to the Cullen residence. I arrived about 15 minutes late. I knew Alice would be pissed but it wasn't my fault. I'm sure she will understand though when I explain. The Cullen's house was just so beautiful inside and out. With Esme's classic, elegant but simple design, no wonder she was an interior designer and had the eye for something amazing. The outside was black brick which was split by a dark brown wood. It then was covered in large bay windows and at the black it was covered in ceiling to floor windows to help give the house a feeling of space and light. My family had money but nothing like this, it didn't make me jealous because this was my second home and I wouldn't change my home or family for nothing. I reached the front door but wasn't sure if I wanted to enter but I took a deep breath and entered the Cullen household. I heard the laughter of my family and friends and felt a bit calmer in hearing it that I felt more confident in entering. On entering the dining room I stood in the doorway and watched all my family and friends having light conversations about work and school. It made me smile. That's when I heard the little voice that was like an angel;_

"_Daddy, I want to sit next to . He has same name as me." She giggled._

_I turned round to see a small bronzed hair girl skipping towards me and knew in an instant whose daughter this was. That's when I see him Mr. Sex on legs._

"_I am sure that would be okay. Is it Charlie?"_

"_Of course son, Charlie Junior come sit by me?" my father smiled. I loved his smile when he was around children; after all it was his passion in life. Edward just brushed past me like I wasn't even there and I felt so incomplete._

"_Hey Bitch! Your starter is in the kitchen."_

_I was brought out my mind rambling by Alice. I nodded and headed for the kitchen, as I opened the door I tripped over some doll. Damn heels. I could feel myself falling when in an instant I was surrounded by something warm and electric, something that felt right. That was when I looked up and into those emerald green eyes._

"_Are you okay Isabella?"_

"_Uh-huh" was all I could muster up to say. I felt too stupid I totally lost all my dignity around him._

"_You look stunning tonight." He breathed into my ear and he let me go and walked past me. I couldn't go out there and face him or my family so I sneaked out the side door and into the small bathroom. I shut the door, locked it and in an instant I was crying. There was a small knock at the door. I ignored it knowing who it would be._

"_Go away"_

"_Bella let me in. It's Alice. Come on."_

_I opened the door and found her with the most scared look I'd ever seen._

"_What happened?"_

"_What do you think happened? I made myself look like a right fool in front of your brother then he breathed in my ear and told me I was stunning and you know how much of a turn on breathing in my ear is._

_She began to laugh and I continued crying. Why the hell is she laughing I am going through the most embarrassing moment of my life and I couldn't help but wonder but was so damn funny._

"_Look Bella I don't mean to laugh but it is the littlest bit funny and one day you will laugh. I know my brother and even though he may act like a jackass he would never say anything to humiliate anyone, especially you. Don't cry honey please."_

_I continued to cry and then realised everyone would be wondering where we were and told her to go back and that I would be out once I had fixed my make-up and hair. She left and within seconds there was another knock on the door._

"_Alice I told you." I opened the door to find not Alice but Edward standing there looking fuck hot. He had a crooked smile on his face that left me here just breathless._

"_Isabella I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"_

"_I'm fine yeah I'm good." I said so dryly that I didn't even recognise myself when I spoke._

"_Don't test me Isabella." And he pinned me against the wall. This made me want to jump him. He inched closer to me. His lips were just inches away. His fingertips travelled down my arm and he got inches away from the hem of my dress when he grabbed my ass brought me towards him and kissed me. This kiss was like fireworks his tongue licked my bottom lip looking for entrance. I began biting on his bottom lip and I could hear him sighing because he was enjoying what I was doing to him. I could taste the slight taste of his jack Daniels and as I began getting more and more into the kiss that's when he broke away. He stepped back looked at me smiled and walked away._

_**Thanks again for everyone that has begun reading my story and enjoyed it and are waiting for the second chapter. I know it's quite a short chapter but just had to get it out the way.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first and please review and I will have chapter 3 up as soon as. **_

_**Xxxxxx 3**_

_**RedCullen 3 x **_


	3. Scary Movies, Swearing, New Teachers

_He might be my teacher but he's my lover too_

_Chapter THREE: Scary movies, swearing, and New Teachers_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers._

_I loved writing this chapter actually think it's the best. Hope enjoy. Who has all seen the trailer for breaking dawn? How good does it look? I haven't stopped watching it, then at the MTV Movie Awards. People who haven't seen it need to You-tube it._

_Again would like to say Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and reviewing it is giving me great confidence in what I am writing so keep reviewing and reading and Thank you._

_It had been a week since that night in the Cullen's and I hadn't told Alice anything about what happened between me and Edward. She knew there was something wrong with me but I just couldn't find the right words to tell her. The only good thing about my week was being told that Mr Thorne, my old boring English teacher was retiring and our new teacher is beginning tomorrow. So that will be a nice end to the day and hopefully that this new teacher might distract me. I hadn't even spoke or seen Jacob since that night. Then I began to feel like a bitch. Then I began to think of that night before it had been ruined. I then felt the blush rising from my neck upwards onto my face when I realised my full class was staring at me whilst they waited on my answer, that's when I noticed that my biology teacher had been standing at my desk waiting on an answer._

"_Sorry sir, but really osmosis, of course I know what it is."_

"_Well Miss Swan. Care to tell." Everyone was staring at me and the redness in my face was not disappearing. I can't believe I got caught thinking dirty things about Jacob. Well I am his girlfriend but I was in biology. I couldn't help but giggle._

"_Is there something funny Bella?"_

"_No sir, Osmosis is the movement of solvent molecules through a selectively –permeable membrane into a higher solute concentration to a lower one."_

"_Very good Bella, try and stay focused please."_

"_Sure." I decided to just read my biology book for the rest of the period knowing it would keep my mind off Jacob and Edward. I left biology deflated and annoyed at how these two very different guys were in my mind and distracting me. That's when I saw Jake crossing the yard. He looked so hot I just wanted to go up and kiss him and apologise. I decided against it, instead I thought the best thing to do would be to text him._

_**Jake, **_

_**Hey**__**babe I am really sorry for last week. Can you come by mine tonight really late? No one is home. ;) x**_

_**B x x**_

_In the matter of minutes I had a reply._

_**B,**_

_**You have come to your senses.**__ ASS!_

_**Joke baby. I think I need to apologise to you so I will come over.**_

_**Your lover J x**_

_My lover, he is an idiot sometimes but he does make me laugh. I had missed him since he was away and since our argument, so why haven't I thought about him as much as I have Edward. I walked to my car and was on my way home when I realised it was movie night. I looked around the car park to see if they were still there but there was no yellow Porsche, just a silver Volvo C30. I had wanted that car for forever and had bugged my parents about it but they wouldn't let me and continued to let me drive my blue Volkswagen beetle. I loved my car, but I loved this car more. I drove to Alice's then immediately remembered that Edward could be there and that was me back in a bad mood. Esme and Carlisle were away for a couple of days, so it was just Alice's Porsche and Rose's convertible. I entered the house and no one was in the study or sitting room._

"_Hey bitches were are you?"_

"_Bitches!" came a little voice known as Charlie from behind me. I was in so much trouble. I turned round and saw Edward's four year old daughter skipping down the hall shouting bitches. I stormed into the dining room and into the kitchen and found Rose and Alice chatting._

"_Hey chic, what ya doing?"_

"_Alice, I have done something so terrible. I am such a bad person."_

"_What's happened?" her and Rose were now surrounding me._

"_Well, firstly don't tell me it's okay because it's not and secondly your brother is going to kill me. I came in and I couldn't find you and then I was looking for you and rose, then I shouted bitches not knowing Charlie was behind me and now she's running around shouting bitches. What have I done? I am so sorry." I looked at them in all seriousness; they stared at me and burst out laughing._

"_Bella that is the funniest shit ever, your face is a picture."_

"_Rose, listen. Edward already hates me and I have just taught his daughter to say bitch." I said that word in a whisper then realised it didn't matter because she had already heard me say it._

"_Bella she is 4 she picks things up. You did not teach her how to say it. It was me and Rose we were getting her to say it before you came, just wind up lovely Eddie boy, funny eh?"_

"_No it's not, I almost died." That was a little over dramatic then I began laughing because when I thought about it, it was hilarious._

"_So why are you babysitting when we are meant to be having girls night?" every Tuesday night was girls night we all picked a movie and watched it. My choice tonight was Valentine's Day. How could you not just drool over Ashton Kutcher?_

"_Edward was getting acquainted with his new boss and needed someone to babysit I decided to be nice and say yes."_

"_FUCKING IDIOT!" that wasn't an unusual outburst from Rose but it was unusual to see Rose cry._

"_Rose?" Alice and I said at the same time._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" Alice walked over to her and took her into a cuddle. I walked round the counter, so I could face them both. I stood there waiting on an answer that I sort of expected._

"_It's Emmett." Knew it, I wonder what the jackass has done now._

"_He is being such a jackass lately." My words exactly._

"_You don't need to tell me, I live with him remember. You are like my sister Rose, what's he done?"_

"_Well, well….i think….. I think he is going to break up with me." Then she cried and didn't stop. Alice and I tried to stop her but it didn't work._

"_Rose don't be silly. I know my brother and he would never be that stupid or hurt anyone, especially you." As I said this I remembered what Alice had said to me just last week about Edward and she obviously knew I was thinking about this because she was staring and smirking at me, then turned her attention back to Rose._

"_Honey, Bella's right. Emmett's crazy about you. He would never hurt you, ever, why do you think this?"_

_Alice and I sat beside her and listened to her cry some more and we comforted her until she was able to talk. In all the years I've known Rosalie I have never seen her react this way about a guy, so it was good to know how she felt about my brother even though he was acting like an ass. I left Alice and Rosalie and went to phone Emmett to find out what his problem was._

"_Hey Bella Bear, you not at your girls night?" he sounded happy. How could he be happy? Before I knew it I was crying down the phone._

"_What's up Bells?"_

"_Don't you Bells me. How could you? How could you do this to her Emmett? I thought you loved her?"_

"_What are you talking about?" he sounded worried._

"_Rosalie. I am talking about you breaking up with her." I spat at him I had never spoke to him like this before but I think he really needed a kick up the ass._

"_Bells I'm not breaking up with her. I'm… look when you come home tomorrow I will tell you everything but let her know everything is ok?"_

"_Phone her and tell her yourself Emmett, night." And I hung up the phone walking back into the kitchen to see Rose and seen her walking out the kitchen on the phone. I turned to talk to Alice but instead little miss Charlie entered._

"_Aunty Alice, what does bitches mean?" I couldn't help but laugh I decided to let Alice deal with it and proceeded to look for a menu._

"_Charlie you can't say that word." I could hear the laughter in her voice._

"_But you said…"_

"_Charlie, don't say it and if you promise not to say it again, I will take you shopping for Hannah Montana goodies tomorrow."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes really. Now go watch TV." She had just bribed her niece with Hannah Montana. Alice could bribe anyone. But I guess it did mean a shopping trip for her._

"_Bye Bella." I heard her say and turned round to her waving._

"_She is too adorable. She looks just like Edward."_

"_You think Edwards adorable huh?" I could hear the laughter in what she said._

"_Shut it Alice." Great, I had started to blush, and it wasn't because he wasn't adorable it was because he was god damn sexy._

"_You are thinking about my brother now. Ew."_

"_I am not." And the blush certainly gave it away. Thank you. Rose then came back into the kitchen with the biggest smile._

"_Everything ok Rose?" _

"_Yeah A, everything's good. Let the fun begin."_

_We both ran to Rose and hugged her we hated seeing her like that._

"_Who's hungry? I am starving."_

"_Alice you just ate." Rose laughed_

"_And I am hungry again. So?"_

"_Is Chinese food ok for everyone?"_

_I grabbed the menu and we phoned it and whilst we waited the three of us got Charlie fed and played a while. After 45 minutes our food finally arrived and Alice put Charlie into bed with a DVD and we sat eating and chatting about movie choices for this week._

"_I have Valentine's Day with me." I said with the cheesiest smile. I knew how much Rosalie hated chic flicks but I couldn't resist wanting to watch it._

"_How many times have you watched this movie?" Alice giggled at me._

"_About the same amount of times, you have drooled over R-Pattz in those vampire movies." I could see her starting to stare out into space._

"_Hello, life to Alice, you there?"_

"_Oh hey." She blushed; Alice blushed; now this was funny._

"_Anyway girlies," Rosalie pitched in. "I have brought a horror."_

_No way, I hate horrors and she knows I do the last time we watched a horror it was the movie, The Grudge and I couldn't sleep without a light on for about four weeks._

"_Bella, I know how much you hate horrors but it's not meant to be that scary."_

"_So what movie is it Ms Whitlock?"_

"_That's a great question. Ms Cullen, the movie is….drum roll please" Alice and I faked a drum roll, her more enthusastic than mine though. "Paranormal Activity. I am so excited."_

"_No way Rose, No way am I watching it." I began freaking out that movie was supposedly shit scary. _

_Dinner was now finished and cleaned up. We decided to make some popcorn and get drinks and other snacks and make our way toward the living room. It was Rose's turn to go first this week and I was so annoyed and scared, so by the horror going first, I got to sit in the middle. This was supposed to make me less scared. _

_The movie was about an hour into it. Suffice to say I hadn't really watched it I sat with my hoodie at my eyes and peeked out mostly when I figured out that it wasn't night time. When I looked at Rose and Alice I even noticed they looked scared._

"_Oh my God, did you hear that?"_

"_Alice shut up it's probably your imagination." Rose was scared, that was seriously something new._

"_No Rose it wasn't I heard it too, it was like a huge bang." And again, the three of us were all screaming._

"_Did you lock the doors?"_

"_I can't remember Bella. I am sorry." Another Bang!_

"_Alice let me in please. I am soaking." Edward shouted from outside the front door. _

_We all fell into hysterics from laughing. We all had got scared turns out it was Edward. Well for me that was still scary. Alice unlocked the door and there he stood Mr Perfect soaked because of the rain, even wet he was hot._

"_Sorry ladies hope I didn't give you too much of a fright. Anyway I am off to bed. Night girls, night Bella." He smirked and winked at me and off he went upstairs. I turned round and noticed Alice and Rosalie staring at me._

"_Oh yeah your brother kissed me last week." I said so shyly and I felt the blush._

"_What!" they both shouted at me. Yeah so should've told them sooner._

"_Bitch sit the fuck down and spill."_

"_Rose please." I laughed but we all sat down and I told them minute by minute of what happened that night._

"_Told you he liked you."_

"_Yeah Alice, but what does this mean. But there's other stuff too." Shit, said too much._

"_What stuff?"_

"_Nothing, nothing important, I promise." I smiled, if you could call it that. They left the subject but I knew it wouldn't be long before it would be brought back up again. _

_I had decided to stay at Alice's that night, since I was too tired to drive home. That's when I remembered that I told Jacob to come over. I didn't text him because I didn't want to have an argument about it especially since I was at the Cullen's. The next morning Alice dressed me for school as per usual but today her style for me was extremely sexy even for me. She had me in a red mini skirt and black camisole and sweater that helped show my cleavage, which I thought was a little too much but she didn't. I had red heels then matched the skirt. The only time she dressed me like this was to impress someone. I left her to do her work, she had straightened my hair and pulled it over to the one side and left it. My make- up was very natural but she has accentuated my eyes, which made me look hot, even for me. I went downstairs to hear wolf whistles from my friends. Jasper was at the bottom of the stairs with his hand reached out for me to take. He was a true gentleman and Alice was extremely lucky._

"_Howdy ma'am."_

"_Thanks Jasper." Jasper talking in that fake southern accent always made me blush and tingle somewhere I shouldn't. _

"_Are you ready to go?" I asked them and with a nod of their heads we left, in separate cars._

_We reached school with ten minutes to spare. "What class do we have first?" Rosalie asked me with a smirk on her face._

"_Double English." I said really uninterested until I remembered today was Wednesday. "Oh I have a new English teacher. You never know he might be tall, dark and handsome."_

"_You never know, well get your booty to class bitches." Rosalie smirked and winked and headed off to history._

"_What was all that about?"_

"_No idea." She laughed._

_Why did it feel people were keeping secrets from me, as I reached my English class I could feel my phone vibrating._

"_Yes Jake, am just about to go into class." I answered my phone as I walked in._

"_Where were you last night?"_

"_Alice's something happened. I'm sorry."_

"_It's always them isn't it?"_

"_No Jake it isn't." I could feel my temper rising. That's when I could hear everyone laughing and I heard his velvet voice;_

"_Miss Swan, do you care to share with the class why you are on the phone." I dropped my phone and heard it smash but couldn't take my eyes off him. "Do you know what Miss Swan, you can just stay behind after class."_

"_FUCK!" I just said that out loud didn't I. Well done Bella._

"_Oh and swearing as well Miss Swan this should be fun. Oh and class I am your new English teacher. Mr Cullen."_

_**So what do you think Bella is hiding about Mr Cullen ? And what do you think is going to happen after class? Hmm. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing this chapter. Please review. Hoping to have an update for tomorrow or Thursday **_

_**RedCullen 3 xx**_


	4. Teasing, Shopping, Surprises

_He might be my teacher but he's my lover too_

_Chapter FOUR: Teasing, Shopping, Surprises_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers._

_**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and kept you in suspense. Thank you all again for reading. Did anyone see MTV MOVIE AWARDS. IF you did O.M.G loved it so much.**_

_**Well I better let you read enjoy :D and review :D xx Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far :D. x x**_

_Class was the worst nightmare from hell, only it wasn't a nightmare. I had tried pinching myself to wake up but it wasn't happening I just had to deal with it. The only problem was it was hard for me to focus but it meant it was two hours of me focusing on nothing but Mr Sexy Ass Cullen. Every time he turned round to write something on the board I think my memory stored a picture of his ass._

"_Miss Swan? Miss Swan?"_

_Shit he had been talking to me. More detention for me how fun is this going to be._

"_Are you feeling alright Isabella?"_

_I looked up to see his eyes staring into mine. It felt like his eyes were staring in my soul. Cheesy, I know but there was no other way to describe it. It was either staring into my soul or reading my mind. I just wanted to take his head in my hands and pull him close to me and kiss him. I looked at him and he licked his bottom lip, as I did mine. He then pulled me off my seat, what was he doing we were in front of his students, but he pulled me close to him and he kissed me, we were both fighting for dominance of the kiss and I let him lead the way, Mr Cullen, God that was yum just saying that name, then he pushed me down onto the table and whispered in my ear. _

"_Miss Swan"_

"_Sorry sir, yes Mr Cullen" and I was snapped out of my day dream._

"_Just making sure that you are paying attention in class, that is all."_

_I nodded my headed, too speechless to talk after I just had a sexual fantasy about my English teacher right in front of him in a class full of people. I decided that the best thing to do would be to try and concentrate on the work he had given out, then I remembered I had no clue what the work was. Looking at the board I realised the only thing written on it was the word "LOVE". I really had to get a grasp on reality._

"_Alice. Alice what is it we are actually meant to be doing?" I whispered hoping I wouldn't get caught._

"_We have to try and find a book, read it and write a 2000 word essay on it but the book has to be about love don't matter what kind of love, just love."_

"_Great, love that is all I need. What book are you going to do?" I was curious but I kind of knew what book she would do. Twilight. _

"_I am doing Water for Elephants. It's all about the circus and unrequited love but he gets the girl in the end. It is by Sara Gruen."_

_Oh was I surprised. I really don't know what book to do. Maybe I could do the Notebook, I do love that book. I looked up to see Edward staring at me, he caught me looking at smirked that sexy smirk. It just made me weak. I bit my lip and he winked at me and that's when I was brought back to reality when the bell rang for 10 minute break. I packed my bag up and walked to the door._

"_Miss Swan, where do you think you are going?"_

_Oh shit, yeah._

"_Sorry sir, Forgot."_

"_I bet you did. Now Miss Swan." He whispered into my ear. Why did he have to whisper into my ear? I could feel the heat building between my legs and knew I would have to start thinking of something to stop me pouncing on him._

"_You weren't concentrated at all in class today, is something wrong?" he smirked. THAT DAMN SMIRK, but I wasn't letting him treat me for a fool, not this time._

"_Look Mr Cullen don't think that your whispering, smirking and your fuck hair is going to have me at your feet like you bitch because it doesn't work that way anymore.." and within seconds I was consumed my his mouth and I could taste the mint from his toothpaste or mint and the coffee he had been drinking all morning and I wouldn't change it. My hands reached out to grab his hair and my fingers tangled their way in and I was pulling his hair, but what was I doing. I had to stop kissing him. I stopped and backed away._

"_I thought it was on your terms Isabella. Just give in and do us both the favour eh?" I walked away I just couldn't deal with his huge ego there wasn't enough room in the class. I ran out of class and into the car park and texted Alice to see if she had went to her next class because I couldn't see her car._

_**A, did you go to Class. B x**_

_I got a reply almost instantly, that's what I loved about her, no waiting around._

_**B, no chic I went home. Come by whenever ;) x A **_

_She knew I would be at hers in an instant, so I left school and drove to the place I knew I would feel safe and in less than 20 minutes I was at Alice's. I arrived and seen Alice standing at the door, she engulfed me in a hug and told me to forget how much of an ass her brother is because he would soon realise what a big mistake he made. All I could do was cry. I left Alice's house before end of school so I could go home and get changed for shopping. I wanted to be comfortable. I then realised I hadn't spoken to Jacob and decided I should text him._

_**Jake, Mine tonight, Half ten, no later. B x **_

_He texted back after about ten minutes he was probably wondering if I was going to act the same way I did last week, but he obviously knew I was wanting to apologise and said he would be there for half ten. It was now three o' clock meaning I had to leave for the Mall. I didn't mind shopping I just didn't like shopping when I knew that when we went shopping it was all about me. Alice had told me before we had left that we were going educational shopping whatever that was and whatever it ended up being I was so not looking forward to it. Arriving at the mall was hectic I couldn't find a space to park and when I did it took me at least five minutes to reach the entrance._

"_Hey Bitch!" Rose was always so sweet. _

"_Hey. Did you shout that loud enough I don't think Orange County heard you shout? Anyway, what is educational shopping?" I couldn't help but laugh I just loved my friends so much._

"_Well you know how much you want to fuck Edward."_

"_EW! Rose the sister standing right here."_

"_So what we all know she does." _

_If they only knew some things about me, I don't keep secrets from them but this I did._

"_I don't need to fuck Edward I have Jake for that." I seriously had to get off this subject. "Where are we headed to firstly then?"_

"_Agent Provocateur." They smiled at me. Oh no way in hell was I going near that shop, I was too embarrassed to walk past it never mind enter it. I could already feel the blush rising in my cheeks._

"_Hello Miss can I help you with anything?" the sales assistant came over to us, with her tits spilling out her top. Seriously love put them away._

"_Yes you could actually. Do you see her over there?" Alice pointed to me. The blush was getting fiercer and I had to escape this shop._

"_Yes ma'am I see her and what do you want __**me**__ to do with her." She sneered at me. I don't like confrontation but I will seriously beat her ass._

"_Look Bitch! Make her look hotter than she already is now and I promise not to drop your ass when I beat you up." Woo go Rose. She always had my back and away she went to gather garments._

"_Guys, what are we doing in here I don't need any of this."_

"_Oh but you do my little innocent." She winked at me._

"_Alice!"_

"_What babe we all know you are not because you gave it to Jake, I don't know why you did but you did."_

"_No she never Rose, remember the mystery guy."_

"_Dudes I am still here." I said pointing to myself I seriously didn't want to get into that shit right now, I wasn't in the mood._

_At that moment of time I was glad to see tit face come back with an assortment of clothes and I was rushed into a changing room._

_My first piece to try on was a nice midnight blue bra with silver lining. It was a sweetheart cupped bra that made my cleavage look great. The thong to patch was really nice that's until I noticed it was crotch less._

"_Crotch less thongs Alice, I. Do. Not. Think. So. !"_

"_Stop shouting" hushed Alice._

"_Sorry but I cannot wear them."_

"_There not for just now they are for your prom dress, trust me you will need them."_

_For the next three hours we spent it in nearly every clothes shop in the mall and by the time six came I was glad to go home and I wasn't going home empty handed I was going home with 3 new dresses, a corset, suspenders, that bra and thong set, and about 3 other sets. I had spent a fortune, however when I do think about it, it was a fortune well spent. I got home in under half an hour and realised I was early for meeting Emmett so was glad I would have this extra time to speak to him. I entered the house and found him sitting watching a game with a beer in one hand and a slice of Mario's famous pizza in the other. _

"_Hey Em I'm home."_

"_Sis, pizza's here put your bags down, I can't contain myself anymore, and I have to tell someone."_

"_So what's up? What is really happening with you and Rose because if you are breaking up with her it's a bad move bro." I said trying to contain myself and not cry so I grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved it in my mouth. I looked at him and he was sweating I could see the beads of sweat on his forehead and could see his hands shaking, was something really bad happening._

"_Bella you know your my number one girl don't you?" I nodded not because I didn't have something to say, it was because I could feel the tears in my eyes._

"_And I just want you to know when this happens nothing will ever change, ever!"_

"_Emmett are you dying?" I blurted out and with that came the tears and I cried and cried until I felt Emmett's hand on mine and him placing something in my hand I looked down to find a small black velvet box in my hand._

"_I am guessing these aren't earrings bro?" he shook his head._

"_No Bells, I want to propose to her. I plan to I mean." He had tears running down his face. I had never seen him cry before._

"_Well why does that mean you can't speak to her?"_

"_Bella every time I speak to her I want to ask her and that's not the way I want to do it I have it all planned out I just need to be very patient." I nodded I was just too excited to say anything. He opened the box and there in the box was Rosalie's favourite Tiffany's ring, every time we passed the store she would look into the window and just stare at it, even today she had done it and Alice and I had to drag her away. The Lucinda engagement ring was beautiful. The diamond was held in place by two bands which themselves were covered in small diamonds of the same kind. I knew Emmett could afford it but how could he know what ring she wanted. He was always travelling between New York and L.A. I wonder how he had time to find out. He played for the New York Giants but any spare time he had he stayed here._

"_It's beautiful, extravagant and it is expensive, it is everything that is Rosalie."_

"_Do you think she will say yes? I mean I know we always had this sexual chemistry and this bond for years but we never done anything until last year and I know she is still on 18 but I will wait until she is ready." I felt so bad for him I really had to stop his rambling._

"_Emmett she loves you. Of course she is going to say yes and if she doesn't then she is a fool but she will say yes. Now when do you plan to do this?"_

"_When we go on Spring Break to Cuba I want to get Alice in on it as well because I want her to design outfits and dresses for everyone. Make it memorable eh?"_

"_Yes it will be will you be able to make it till then?"_

"_I am just going to have to won't I? Oh Rosie just texted, am away to get some sexy time. Night sista. Don't stay up too late."_

_I was so glad when Emmett had no disease but I was ecstatic when I realised he is going to propose to my best friend. I then realised the time and realised I better move my ass to get ready for Jake coming, I didn't have long left. I checked my phone and found out that he would be coming around 9ish meaning I better move. I showered and straightened my hair and done my make-up I thought I may as well look good for my boyfriend as I am doing it for a man that doesn't care. I heard a car driving along my drive way and put on the baby blue baby doll night dress and pants and headed downstairs and answered the door. There he stood in black jeans and an open white shirt. He looked so sexy._

"_Edward. What are you doing here?"_

"_You look beautiful." WHAT! "No I mean sorry, I mean I am here to apologise for everything and I mean everything please accept this." And he left. I knew what he meant he was sorry for everything but why now, why now had he decided to say this to me. Before I could even think I saw Jacob driving up my drive way on his Harley Davidson motorbike with just ripped jeans and shoes on. Does that boy ever wear a shirt? _

"_Hey sexy I am loving this but I would love to get it off you. He stated pulling down the straps and kissing my neck and the places his fingers had touched._

"_God Jacob can't you wait till we get inside." Pulling up my straps, he hadn't even been here for five minutes and already pissing me off. I could tell he was mad but I was madder. _

"_What is your problem? And who was that?"_

"_Nothing I really don't want to do that outside" kissing his neck trying to make him feel better but I could tell it wasn't. "And the guy was just one of Emmett's friends."_

"_Oh right so where were we?" his hands began travelling up between my thighs._

"_Are you serious Jacob? Don't you think we should discuss some things first?"_

"_What like that fact you're a frigid bitch." And I punched him._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I growled at him I couldn't stand him. Who the fuck did he think he was._

_He left the house and my hand was in agony. The only place I could think about going would be to Alice's but she was out for the night with Jasper, maybe Carlisle was home. I drove to the Cullen's in agony. I really hoped my hand wasn't broken. Why did I have to hit him in the first place? Oh yeah he is a jackass. I reached the house and walked in it was really quiet but when you don't have a house full of kids like they usually do, I guess they weren't happy with the silence. _

"_Carlisle, Esme! Is anyone home?" I shouted throughout the house._

"_No one is home but me is there anything I can help you with?"_

"_Sorry for shouting Charlie must be sleeping I will just go sorry."_

"_Bella are you okay? Your hand is bruised." He came closer to me and put out his hand so I could place his hand in his so he could look at it._

"_You haven't broke it just bruised your knuckles, you should be fine. What happened?"_

"_I punched Jacob" I cried, he laughed. What was so funny about me punching my boyfriend?_

"_Sorry I don't mean to laugh but it just seemed he had it coming he's an ass hole by the look of it."_

"_You would know." I whispered but he heard me._

"_I apologised." He did but it didn't mean I instantly forgot everything._

"_Thanks Mr Cullen I will be on my way."_

"_Bella, it is Edward outside of school, we are closer than that." He winked. Yeah I was right. Asshole._

"_Okay Edward. Night then."_

"_Bella could I ask you to do me a huge favour actually?"_

"_Depends on what that favour is Edward" why the hell was I flirting with this idiot._

"_It's just that on Monday I have a parents evening thing for the 9__th__ graders and I have no one to watch Charlie, I was just wondering if you weren't busy if you could, if you" it was so cute watching him ask me to watch Charlie it was like he was trying to ask me out on a date._

"_Yes Edward I will watch Charlie."_

"_Great. Well this is my new address" and he wrote it on a bit of paper and handed it to me. "Goodnight Isabella." I left the Cullen's feeling deflated I really just wanted to get into my bed and go to sleep. My hand was sore but at least it wasn't broken when I got home I realised I wasn't alone when I heard Rosalie and Emmett in his bedroom. Well isn't that wonderful._

_The weekend passed by without me seeing Jacob or Edward, but today was Monday morning and it was known to Alice as Tease a Teacher day. Alice had decided to come over extra early this morning and get me ready this morning. Over the weekend I had filled Alice in on what happened and this was her idea and she believed it would work. She had put my hair into loose curls and spread it round my face, she then shook it and backcombed it to give it that "just shagged" look it looked hot and I felt sexier as the dress up Bella went on. My make-up was very natural apart from the deep red lipstick. My clothes for today consisted of a long sleeved see through white dress but I had a cream negligee for underneath it. I thought this would be too warm since L.A. was heating up again but I have to say it was pretty cool. On my legs I had tights but these were very sexy tights I may add and applauded Alice on her purchase. The tight were black tights but at the top it made it look like I had suspenders on instead. Alice had told me about Edward's obsession with them so I wore them without a fuss and for the heels they were the sex. They were deep red fuck me heels. I looked in the mirror and realised I was more than ready to go to school._

_I arrived to English when I knew everyone would be settled and reading there love stories. I had my fake excuse me note I adjusted myself and checked my make-up. I walked into the class, no I strutted into the class no one was staring at me probably something would've have happened if they did, a warning from Alice, I strutted toward Edward's desk all whilst he stared at me mouth wide open. I approached his desk and bent over making sure he had a clear view down my dress. He couldn't take his eyes off me. One point to Bella._

"_Sorry sir, I promise I will not do it again." And I bit my lip and walked to my seat. I reached my seat and Alice gave me a thumbs up as I sat down I looked towards Edward to see him adjusting himself. He looked at me and I winked at him and got my class work out. _

_For the rest of the class I spent it torturing Edward. Anytime he looked up I was either rubbing my thigh or crossing my legs slowly or biting my lip and it was driving him insane. He stood up to come and look at everyone's work, as he got closer to my desk I began sucking on the edge of my pen and as he walked past me I swear I heard him say "Tease" I would say that counts as point two to Bella. Just as school finished for the day and I reached my car I received a text from an unknown number well it was unknown until I read it._

_**You little tease; I hope you can still babysit Charlie tonight ;) Mr C x**_

_I was correct he did call me it. I replied with a quick oh yes and said my goodbyes with Alice and Rosalie and they wished me luck seriously what did they think was going to happen. _

_I reached his house with just under ten minutes to spare before he had to leave. As I was just about to ring the bell, he opened the door in a grey very expensive, very sexy looking Armani suit, with a thin black tie._

"_Come on in Isabella. Sorry everything is in a bit of a rush but I haven't yet fed Charlie yet, there is plenty of food in the fridge so help yourself to anything. Shit. Do you even know how to cook?" I nodded. "Oh okay then. Well I shouldn't be home too late. Her curfew is bed by half 7 and she can have a DVD up until half 8. Does my tie look straight?" I re done his tie and I could feel his eyes on me the full time and when I finished doing it he kissed my cheek and thanked me and ran out the door. What they hell just happened?_

_I spent the next two hours playing Barbie's, watching Hannah Montana, playing dress ups and learning about little miss Charlie. Hannah Montana had just finished up on the Disney when I realised that it was quarter to nine and she should've been in bed ages ago luckily for me she had was sound asleep so I carried her to her room and put her on the bed and was about to leave when I heard her sweet innocent voice say:_

"_I love you Bella." This little girl was the most amazing little girl ever and would be a charmer just like her father. I walked over to her bed and tucked her in again and kissed her head. I left her room and went downstairs into the kitchen and just about had a heart attack when I saw Edward standing there eating my chicken pasta. I coughed hoping he would turn round and that he did. _

_He turned round and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were dark and alluring they were filled with lust and sex and I wanted what his eyes were telling me. He licked his bottom lip and I couldn't hold back anymore I ran to him and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sat me on the kitchen counter and we kissed. I licked his lips begging for an entrance and he let me in and he bit my lower lip, his hand trailing down my body, my hands tugged in his hair. I pulled his hair and heard him moan for me. This is the way it was always meant to be._

_**Oh what is Mr Cullen doing? Bella has some explaining to do about the mystery man. Do you know who it is? There is plenty more of this story to come? It is not the end. **_

_**So do you like Emmett proposing and the ring is based on a ring I saw when I was in America and I fell in love with it immediately. Well please let me know how your enjoying so I know to continue the story I am loving writing this so hope you enjoy it. This is one of longest chapters woo. X**_

_**RedCullen xx 3 x **_


	5. Secrets, Cold Shoulders and Scares

He might be my teacher but he's my lover too

Chapter FIVE: Secrets, cold shoulders and scares.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.

**First of all I just want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed it means a lot that you think the story is so good and you are enjoying it. Thank you.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in the last couple of days was so busy but that's me writing playlist is on, chapter is wrote so hope you enjoy. X **

The night in Edwards was just breathtakingly magical. There just wasn't words to describe how utterly amazing it was. We didn't do anything but kiss and I wanted more but he was tired, Charlie was here and it was just our first night. Sort of, we spent the night in the kitchen kissing. I was still on him with my legs wrapped around him. His hands were constantly trailing my lower back and stomach.

"_**I just want to make you sweat."**_Rang through my head, I looked at the phone and realised it was Alice phoning.

"Hey biatch, morning how are you?" God I sounded cheeky.

"Where is my Bella? What have you done to her?"

"I am here calm down." I laughed Alice was just being overdramatic as per usual.

"Anyway, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes I just need to pick a few things up first. That okay?"

"Sure. No Problem." There was something wrong with Alice, maybe it was her girly time. I picked up my bad and finished my coffee when I heard her beeping for me. I left the house, well bounced actually. I had English second period and I could not wait.

"Are you alright Alice?"

After a slight pause I got my answer, "Yeah babe, just really tired. Big exam in design today, so how was babysitting my lovely niece?"

"Twas alright, she is just too adorable."

"More adorable than Edward?" she smirked and cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Stop it. He's just a little cute alright? Happy now?" I tried not to laugh.

"Mhm."

Arriving at school ten minutes later we pulled up and I noticed Emmett standing and he was driving my car. I had no clue that it was missing from the front of the house. Emmett was standing beside Rosalie at her car, the red convertible. Watching them together made me so jealous, I really wanted that, I might have that, I had to stop thinking like this because it might not mean anything. I looked to find Alice and Jasper as we had history, but I found him with his arms round Alice, she looked really upset. Note to self, speak to Alice.

"Hey Jasper, are you coming?"

"Sure Bells, give me two minutes"

I nodded and as I turned around to talk to Emmett and find out why he was here, Jacob came strolling towards me.

"Hey frigid." And he grabbed me, what the hell did he just call me.

"What!"

"You heard me frigid, or are you as deaf as you are a tight ass." He smirked at me.

"You little mongrel, what did you just call my sister?"

"Want me to spell it out for you dickhead, frigid, f-r-i-g-i-d."

And Emmett flew towards him and a fit of rage and punched him and continued to. I had never seen Emmett act this way and it scared me.

"NO EMMETT!" Rosalie and I both screamed at the same time. He kept punching him and punching. Jake then kicked him in the groin and he bent over. A huge crowd and gathered and Jake was kneeing him in the ribs as he was bent over, people had now came over and tried to break up the fight, they stopped fighting and I saw Rose checking on Emmett, he looked in a lot of pain and to see Emmett, the weak one for once saddened me I just wanted to hug him but I was told to go to class. The principal had made his way over when Jake turned round to me.

"You little bitch, you will regret this and I mean it you little frigid bitch. You are mine. Always." And he walked away and then he started walking towards us again, hadn't he said enough. I realised at that moment he had a brick in his hand.

"Please don't Jacob, please you've done enough for one day." I could hear Alice shouting.

And then he flung the brick, right into the window of my car, Asshole. Principal Greene had cleared the car park and phoned the services. Alice put her arms around me, whilst Rosalie went to hospital with Emmett.

"Bella, love, let's get to class. Alice will sort your car. You alright to go?" I nodded and walked to class with Jasper just hoping that second period with Edward would make everything that happened this morning better.

History flew by and I just began getting more nervous for attending English class and how he would react but also I was so scared that I would see Jacob. I walked slowly to class and found the door shut. Shit. How slow had I been walking? My mother was absolutely right I did get caught up in my own little world. I brought out my phone to check the time and saw that I was ten minutes late and that I had a text from Alice.

_**B, Are you okay? Where are you? Edward looks pissed." A x**_

Great, he looks pissed, could my day get any more friggin' worse. I walked into the class and as I thought everyone looked at me entering.

"Take a seat Miss Swan. And for goodness sake can you try and be God damn early for class at least once in your life. Detention for after class, sit." He said through gritted teeth. What is his problem, a bad case of blue balls?

"What!"

"You heard, now sit." He snapped at me. What is his fucking problem? Is this guy for real? One minute he hates me, then he is all over me and now he is back to hating me, more than ever. I took my seat and brought out my book and notes, but now this makes it official my day couldn't get any worse.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" she smiled at me but trying to whisper.

"Alice I need to go home. I cannot be here any longer."

"That's fine chic, I feel like going home too, really don't want to be here today. So we will finish this class and then go to mine."

"Thank A." and I squeezed her hand. Alice and I decided to do what we did in 8th grade and we decided to pass notes, just so we didn't disrupt the class. He is just as bad as Jake, yeah I did say that but I have to say he was so much more beautiful than Jake. Bella, okay subconscious, I really had to stop talking to myself. Whilst passing notes with Alice, I found out that Emmett was fine he just needed some stitches in his head and had bruised rib. He said he will see me on Saturday since he had to go back to New York. Class got more and more frustrating and all Edward did was just sit the full class marking work. I sat staring at him when he wasn't looking up making sure we were working. Why did I feel this way again I couldn't go through that hurt again, it was too sore the first time.

"Class thanks for working in perfect silence. You may pack up and talk quietly for the next five minutes. Miss Swan stay behind please." Is that his way of telling me he is going to apologise for acting like an ass. I had obviously been staring at him weird when I heard him say;

"Detention, remember?"

Oh yeah I remembered. Alice walked up to her brother and spoke to him, one thing I noticed was he looked upset I just really wanted to go hug his pain away whatever he was feeling. Alice waved goodbye and everyone emptied the room, I just hoped that she would wait on me. I packed my bag and waited on instruction from Mr Cullen.

"Isabella, if you are late to my class one more time. I am afraid I am going to have to drop you from the class."

"What the hell, Edward."

"Mr Cullen to you, and Isabella last night was a mistake like last time."

"Last night, _Mr Cullen_, last time, you're a fucking idiot you asshole. You are a self-absorbed, big ego minded man whore who thinks that any girl will fall flat on their knees for you. Well Mr Cullen let me tell you something I am certainly not one of those sluts."

He looked at me, then stalked towards me what was he going to do? He held my shoulders and I could feel the electricity growing between us. No Bella, don't let him win. I could feel him bringing me closer to him and I knew what he was planning to do, I knew he was going to kiss me but I couldn't let that happen. I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could across his face. I looked at it and I could see my hand print imprinted on his face.

"What the fuck Bella."

"Don't you dare touch me again you jackass. Bye." And I stormed out of class I was so annoyed and pissed off, that's when I reached the car park and realised that I had no God damn car and that Alice had left. I brought out my phone to text Alice to see I already had a text from her.

_**B, I home now, then I realised you had no ride. Lol. Jazz is waiting in his car to bring you home. Love A x **_

I scanned the lot for the 2011 Audi RS red version, Jazz had got this car for his Christmas and I think he loved the car just about the same as he did Alice but he would never tell her that. I found the car and went towards it, I got in and with just the look in his eyes I knew that he knew I just wanted silence. He squeezed my hand and turned the music up and left me alone with my own thoughts. I don't know what Jasper did but he just had a way with making me feel calm.

Alice was standing at the door and came over and thanked Jazz and spoke to him, I felt like I was interrupting by just standing there so I went into the house and I headed straight for the ice cream, that's what I really needed right now, the two best men in the world, Ben and Jerry's. I got two spoons out the drawer and in one hand and cookie dough in the other I was headed for the living room when Alice came in.

"Right Ali baby what's up?" And she broke down crying. She cried but she never broke down in tears unless it was something heart breaking, so something was wrong. Alice had been there for me I had to be there for her, through all the shit I've went through today, I had to think of her. I cradled her in my arms and waited till I knew she was ready to speak.

"Alice you need to tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"B-B-Bella." She hyperventilated, this was bad, she had to hurry up and calm down.

"I'm late and stressing out and Jazz has been so sweet about it saying that it's a blessing not something bad and that he is a hundred percent behind me no matter what the results are."

"You are pregnant." I blurted out. How could she be, her and Jazz were always so careful.

"I don't know if I am yet Bella. I am so scared, I am petrified. I don't want to be pregnant just yet. I want to go to college and get married first." She had stopped crying but I still knew she was upset, who wouldn't be, I would be here for her no matter the outcome I had to be, she wasn't just my friend, she was my sister.

"Babe, we will get ice cream, pregnancy tests and twilight." She cracked a smile then she turned into the Alice I loved.

"Oh chocolate fudge ice cream and Robert Pattinson, yum, but don't you think that Jackson Rathbone is even hotter?"

"Come on you, let us get these tests over and done with. What do you say?"

She nodded her head and we went to her bedroom where she produced six different types of tests.

"Are you ready?" she shook her head no but she said,

"I need to do this not just for me but for Jazz, it's not fair to sit in the dark any longer. Let's do this shit."

"Alice, that's nasty. Move your ass bitch."

Alice peed on all six sticks at the same time and whilst giving me a full running commentary. Once she was done we sat on the bathroom tiles waiting.

"Do you think it will look like me or Jazz?"

"I hope the baby has a nice mixture of both of you that would be nice, however Jasper does have nice eyes."

"You been window shopping my boy Swan?" she laughed and so did I we couldn't stop that's when I realised the time was up. I looked at her and took her hand as we walked up to the counter.

"On the count of three we look Alice kay?"

"Kay."

"Three." She snapped her eyes open and we both stared. I moved my eyes to Alice to see her reaction and then what I seen next was so unexpected, Alice looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

"So it is just a little food baby then?" we laughed and laughed. With everything disposed we phoned Rosalie and told her to bring pizza's over. Alice and I were too busy watching _Twilight saga Eclipse_ for the second time tonight that we didn't hear Rosalie enter.

"Fat bitches, I have the pizza."

"Bring it in the living room. Oh it smells yum, what kind did you get? Oh yeah and I thought I was pregnant but I am not."

"You what?" and she dropped the pizzas on the table. I felt this was my time to get up and get drinks. I came back to see Rosalie and Alice crying on the couch.

"Right girls, no more tears. Let's eat and feed your food baby."

We talked and talked for hours leaving the subject of Jacob or Mr Cullen had said to the back of our minds.

"Are you okay by what happened today?" Fuck, thought too soon.

"Yeah Rose, I'll be fine. Jake is an absolute ass. I never really trusted him. I am just more annoyed about my car, now that truly pissed me off and oh seeing Emmett the way he was. But I should have listened to you all, I know. So I am sorry. Anyway how is my ass of a brother?"

"Babe, don't be sorry please. And a big baby in the car to the airport he begged me to go down on him just to make him feel better so I did. How could I leave that poor baby hurt?"

"Too much information, too much." We all giggled. I loved my girls they always knew how to distract me, even if it was with gross details about my brothers fantasies.

"So what did bro want after class?" Fuck, thought too soon again.

"Nothing." Then the blush formed up my neck into my cheeks. Damn traitor blush.

"Bella Swan, what happened?"

"It started last night."

"When you babysat my niece, dude that's nasty, well did you have hot, horny sex?"

"No Alice, you are nasty."

They sat beside me and waited for me to continue. "Well last night, he came home and was eating the dinner I had left and when I entered we just started kissing and it just got very heated and very hot then it stopped then just before I left it happened again. So today in class I let it happen again and then he started giving me into trouble after class, saying that if I turned up late for his class, he was going to have to drop me then he told me I was a mistake like the last time." Shit, not again.

"Bella?" I squinted through my eyes and looked at them.

"Yes?" as I bit my lip.

"What do you mean like last time?"

"Nothing forget I ever said anything." And I turned my face away from them towards the tv.

"No!" they both screamed at me.

"Right, where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning sweetheart that would be very helpful for us to figure out what the hell you're talking about."

"Thanks Alice." I said sarcastically. They nodded and grabbed the popcorn like they were getting ready to watch a movie but they listened intently anyway.

"Okay, well do you remember when I was about sixteen and had the biggest crush on a guy and I didn't tell you who it was." They nodded.

"Well it was Edward. I had just lost all that weight so the last time Edward had seen me I was fat and ugly."

"You weren't ugly Bella."

"Thanks A, anyway he had come home for two weeks and I was staying here as well because you thought it would be fun if we all spent it together."

"Where was I?"

"Rose, you were on that awful cruise to Mexico, remember?"

"I hated that damn cruise."

I stared at them for silence. "So Edward had come home quite late and we were throwing this huge party. Emmett had invited his friends over that night, the house was jumping with people and alcohol. Alice had put me in this gorgeous one shouldered blue dress with the sides cut out. Even I could admit I was hot. My hair was poker straight and cascaded down my back and the make-up was smoky black eyes and red lips."

"Yeah girl, you looked hot."

"Alice please, so the party was in full swing and by the time I got round everyone I was quite drunk. I had gone into the kitchen to get a bottle of water when I saw Edward he was holding onto his phone for dear life and then smashed it. I asked if he was alright.

"Edward it's me Bella you alright?"

"Bella, that can't be you. You look hot."

"Thanks. I think."

"Yeah it's a compliment. Want to know a secret?"

"Sure why not?"

"Even when you were fat I would've fucked you."

"And then he stalked towards me with his eyes hooded with lust in his eyes and kissed me against the fridge on the surfaces on the counter. You're the most beautiful girl I have met. Those were his words. He took my hand and guided me to his room. When we got there we were making out so much that we started stripping each other. The thought never went through my mind that everything was wrong. All I knew was that I wanted it and so did he. He continued kissing me and touching me and that night I lost my virginity."

"After all this time Bella you are telling us that the mystery man was my brother." The laughter could've been heard in her voice all I could do was nod.

"Wait a minute" Rose interrupted her laughing. "You said that today he wasn't making a mistake like last time so what else happened."

I continued on with the story but first I had to brace myself because I had never told anyone this and it hurt so bad and having to say it aloud I knew it would hurt me.

"In the morning I woke up to an empty bed I sat up and I was sore down there, it was agony then I heard his velvety voice. Take those Isabella. They will make you feel better. I said a small thank you and took them but even with the pain between my legs what he said hurt more." I tried to hold back the tears but I knew my friends deserved to know the truth.

"It is okay Bella just leave it."

"No Alice, I'll tell you. So where were we? Oh right. So I took the pain killers and then I heard him cough. I looked at him and he ran his fingers through his hair and then he spoke to me.

"Isabella. I am leaving this morning. Do not say anything, just know that everything I said last night was a lie and it was nothing more than the worst drunken mistake of my life and you will forget everything about it immediately you little fat tramp. Are we clear?"

"I nodded and he left. That's why I couldn't tell you Alice was because he made me feel cheap and disgusting, but even after everything he said I fell for him."

"Bella you are not cheap. I can't believe he would do this to you or say anything that horrible." Alice came over and hugged me.

"If Emmett ever found out he would go mad, Edward is his best friend."

"He isn't going to find out Rose."

"I would never, thanks for the trust girls."

"Don't you start smelly." we all started laughing in hysterics it was good getting it off my chest.

"Bella, you are like my sister, you could've told us."

"Rose I couldn't have. I was too ashamed of myself"

But now they knew I knew it wouldn't be the same and with Edward being a jackass and Jake, I had no clue what is happening with him. But at least I knew one thing for sure I had my girls and I had my movie night to look forward to.

_**Hey Guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a long chapter but not as long but that's because I have big plans for the next chapter so you have to continue reading and reviewing. **_

_**I also want to mention – I was going to make Emmett gay but then I thought I couldn't do that to Rose :D**_

_**Hope you enjoy it and please Review !**_

_**RedCullen 3 x x **_


	6. Apologies, Kisses and New York

He might be my teacher but he's my lover too

Chapter Six: Apologies, Kisses and New York

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.

I would like to thank everyone who has read the story so far and I am sorry that I have taken ages to upload chapter six it has been a manic week so hope you all enjoy it and please review because what you all think matters and it helps me write more so thank you. Xx Read and Review, love y'all. Xx

March was beginning to get warmer, but with warmer weather in LA that meant that Alice believed that everything in my wardrobe got skimpier. The past couple of weeks had just flown in but even though it did, didn't mean it wasn't hard to get through. I spent most of my time trying to avoid Edward, when I had classes with him it felt like the Gods where against me these past few weeks. He had finally come out of his shell in teaching, he had begun joking, laughing and innocently flirting with students in front of me, and yes he was definitely just like every other jackass in LA. In class I stole glances at him now and again when I knew he wasn't looking. I never asked questions or got confused by anything he said, good thing I was top of the class in English. I always made sure I was early for class and by the tenth time being first at the door before anyone I heard him mutter smartass then seen him smirk, well it was his own fault I was being here on time or doesn't he remember. Right now we were to finish off essays of our love books, since that's all we had left to do before studying for finals. The previous week he told us that we had to get up and discuss and present our books, as it was half the marks. So that's where skimpy outfits fit in. For the presentation Alice believed this was my chance to show Edward he did make a mistake and it was giving up on me. Alice had pulled my hair into a high ponytail and scraped all my hair from my face. I was wearing a very short Chloe summer dress and I am sure if I bent down you could see my white lacy boy shorts, I would really need to remember that. I begged her not to put me in heels so I was allowed flip flops, my make-up was also very simple but had a bronzed look to it and it was simple but gave my appearance a fierce-ness to it. So on the day of the presentation I arrived extra early just to piss him off and sort out my notes. That's when for the first time in weeks he actually struck up a conversation even if it was about the presentation.

"Are you ready for your presentation Isabella?"

"Yes sir, I was wondering if I may go first you know get it over and done with?" I said with a sarcastic angelic tone, he obviously realised this and laughed and brushed it off.

"Sure Bella whatever." And he walked away from me but he called me Bella that had to mean something right. The bell went and everyone strolled in and their bounced in the pixie.

"How's it going, he caved yet?"

"I'm not sure, he called me Bella though that's good though isn't it?"

"Yeah it's working, this is so exciting."

"Girls, could you care to share what the whispers are about?" I turned to find the crooked smile across his face. Yum.

"Nah bro, we were just discussing how awful you look." Everyone erupted into laughter except me and Edward just stared straight at me.

"Bella Swan, you are up first." I got up and stood waiting on what to do next.

"Right Miss Swan what book have you been studying and why?"

"I got the idea from my friend Alice after she forced me to watch the movie. I decided to do Twilight saga New Moon. I am writing about this and choose this exact book because of the love story and especially in the second book when he leaves her hurting because he loves her too much but what he doesn't understand that is that by him leaving causing her more pain. I went into a deep analysis of the book and my presentation lasted twenty minutes, the whole class enjoyed the presentation. It was creative and fun but all _he_ said was that it was alright could have been better. This left me even more annoyed with him.

But now back in the present and sitting in his double English class I suddenly realised that I hadn't seen Jake for weeks either, the last time I saw him he smashed my car, I still couldn't believe he had done that to me, dick, he has a lot to pay for when he finally man's up and realises what he has done.

"Daydreaming again Isabella?" he whispered into my ear, that whisper was just so sexual it just made me want to attack his lips but then I remembered he said Isabella, we were back to square one again.

"No sir, just thinking about this essay." He continued to stare at me then walked off to scan the other students.

"What did _he _want? I know he is my brother but he is such a fucktard sometimes y'know?"

"He was making sure I was working and I know fine well how much of a little fucker he is."

"How could he just treat you like that Bella!" I then realised she had just shouted that and everyone in the class was now staring in our direction other than Edward."

"Miss Swan, Miss Cullen?"

"Yes sir." we both said in unison.

"Detention!"

Sorry she mouthed but it wasn't her fault she was just too damn overprotective and loud. With school finished for the day I decided it was time to go home and maybe finish my English essay but also study for my biology exam on Monday. I arrived home to an empty house something that wasn't unusual. I opened the door and headed for the kitchen. The kitchen was my favourite room in the house after my bedroom, it was such a big family room all surfaces were white granite worktops and the cupboards underneath were black oak wood, the island in the middle was the exact same, this way my kitchen, the heart of my home. I put some strawberry pop-tarts in the oven and spread all my textbooks and notes over the island, got a bottle of apple Gatorade and started studying. After what seemed I life time or so I had finished my essay and was starting to do some studying when I really had to pee on my way to the hall I noticed an envelope with my mother's handwriting.

_Bella dear your father and I have decided to go on holiday for a couple of days to Mexico. Emmett will be coming home shortly to stay with you Love M+D._

Great, alright for some while I am stuck here studying and they are off vacationing in Mexico. I went back into the kitchen and looked at the time it was now seven. I had done two hours of non-stop studying. I thought it was about time I got something to eat then I noticed I had a text from Rosalie.

"Bitch, we are heading over all of us. R x

What did she mean all of us? I just forgot about it and hoped she just meant her Alice, Jasper and Emmett. As of which were the hell is Emmett? I thought it best I should go change into something more comfortable. I ran upstairs and put on some black shorts and an oversized Seattle Seahawks jersey, totally bad I know but the players were so hot, I retouched my make-up and that's when I heard the cars pulling up outside and walked downstairs to hear Emmett's booming voice;

"Bells, people, pizza and beer here, move yo ass sis."

"Coming." As I reached the steps I heard Alice say that's what she said. I giggled myself and entered the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza. It sounded like everyone was in the living room, so I went to the fridge and reached into the back for a soda; I didn't really feel like drinking but as a grabbed a soda. I felt a presence behind me and someone touch my hips.

"Now that's a fine ass." And he laughed and how that laughed filled the room is was so glorious. Edward was behind me and holding my hips. Shit what do I do?

"What do you want and why are you here?"

"Hello to you too, I just thought I would come and see if you were coming to watch a DVD with everyone." He was moving closer to me, why was it every time he got closer to me I couldn't breathe. Edward noticed the change in my breathing and smirked. GOD DAMN THAT SMIRK. He brought his hand up to my cheek and I rested my head. This felt right but I couldn't let myself feel trapped.

"Bella sweetheart?"

"Yes." Was all I could stutter her out, he made me lose all my senses and made me lose track of what I was thinking and what I wanted to say.

"Forgive me please, for everything please." He wanted forgiveness, could I forgive him. How did I know I wasn't going to end up hurt again and want did he truly want from me? Bella, stop rambling in your head and give the man an answer. I looked to him and seen how broken he looked but I still had to ask him.

"Why should I forgive you _Mr Cullen_ after_ everything_ that's happened?"

"I deserve that but I am truly sorry and I didn't mean any of it you mean a lot to me and I was scared that I'd hurt you. But I know now that you are everything I have ever wanted and I have been trying to stop myself for weeks but I just can't do it anymore." His face was dangerously close to mine but I couldn't move. He did want me, he just told me.

"Let me kiss you Bella." I nodded and he brought his head towards mine and his soft lips reached mine. This kiss was the best kiss ever giving, he wasn't hungry and dominant with his movements it was soft and gentle. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly giving him his entrance. His arms were now around me pulling me closer and closer. My hands had made their way up into his hair. This kiss was his apology for everything and it was my way of accepting it. The kiss was a symbol of new beginning for us. We must have been kissing for a while because I then heard three coughs one after the other. We stopped kissing and we looked at each other smiled and looked at the three people standing there watching us.

"How long have you all been standing there?" Edward asks whilst putting his arm around me.

"A long time to know that you were snogging my baby sister."

"Shut it Em, it is about time they got together."

"Thanks Rose." I started blushing at my family catching us.

"Well guys let's go watch the movie, bring the beer and the pizza." I mouthed thank you to Alice.

"You alright darling." And he pushed my hair back that escaped from my hairband and he called me darling I couldn't stop smiling. I really wanted to do some sort of victory dance but that would be so unflattering.

"Yeah am very excited." With a big smile across my face I tried to stop it but I just took over.

"What's got you so excited m'dear?" and he kissed my nose and cocked his eyebrow. He was teasing me, could this man get any sexier?

"It could possibly be my hot English teacher, have you met him?" if he could tease well two could play this game. He smirked at me and cocked that eyebrow again.

"No I haven't what is he like?"

I moved towards his ear and bit his earlobe and breathed heavily into it and whispered, "He is totally hot, the things that man does to make me wet." Ok I know that was totally bad but I couldn't resist and it made him putty in my hands. I heard him give a low growl and I so could get used to him trying to control him-self.

"I think maybe we should….like…just..eh..yeah. I mean we should go into the living room you get the pizza I will get the beer." He began to walk away, I grabbed the beer but as I turned round I found him beside me and he bent down and licked at the skin just behind my ear.

"You so are getting punished Miss Swan."

Oh and I couldn't wait for that, hopefully he keeps his promises. He walked into the living room and sat on the love seat my favourite chair and I looked round and saw everyone was snuggled up beside their partners under a blanket and I moved my head back to Edward to find him waiting for me with our very own blanket. Edward had his arm around me and his other hand rubbed circles on my upper thigh, this was very relaxing but I knew I would have to go and change my underwear if he went any further up my leg.

"You are so fucking sexy in that jersey." He was so hot when he swore that I had to definitely change after that but I kissed him passionately forgetting about everyone in the room that even Alice told us to find a room.

During the movie I must have dozed off because I awoke on my bed and everything was dark, I had something heavy leaning on me and it took me a couple of minutes to realise that it was Edward, I tried to get up to go and brush my teeth and when I got up I was immediately pushed back against his chest.

"No don't leave me, I want to spend every minute with you in my arms."

"Babe I will be back in a minute I have to." I couldn't say pee. " I have to eh I have to brush my teeth." I gave him a toothy grin and he let me go.

"Get back here soon." He pouted but I gave him a quick kiss and went and peed and brushed my teeth. I took off my shorts and keep the lacy boy shorts on, I walked into the room and the light was now on and he moaned when he saw me,

"Bella Swan you have no idea what you do to me and I am losing my control." He began kissing my jaw and down my neck then began sucking and biting the sensitive spot on my neck. His hands had been rubbing my thighs and I had now worked their way up to my boobs and he began rubbing my nipples making them hard.

"Edward, ohh mmm, no Edward."

"What" kiss "is" kiss "wrong baby?" kiss.

"I am really loving what is going on and I don't want you to stop but we should take it slow and we need to talk about certain things."

"Bella honey I am so sorry I am so selfish I am such a prick sometimes. I didn't even consider your feelings, forgive me?"

"Edward don't be, I would've loved for you to carry on but I think we should talk it is essential for this, us to work." He kissed me passionately but it went no further than it.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Eh from the night you left."

"Yeah that would be the best. Okay here goes."

He looked nervous and didn't look like the Edward I knew, he looked sad and I couldn't bare it.

"Look Edward you don't have to its fine."

"No I do." I let him pace him-self into what he planned to tell me. He brought me closer to hug him and I let him, he kissed the top of my head and began.

"Bella, from the moment I saw you at the party I realised that you were the girl for me I knew you were too young and I couldn't do anything and I wouldn't even try anything you were Emmett's sister. You were always a beautiful girl and I never thought anything dirty or that you could be mine until that night, just wanted to let you know. That night you were just so breathtakingly beautiful and I knew if I didn't stay away from you I wouldn't be able to control myself, then you come into the kitchen and I had just had an argument with Kate and I turned round and their you were standing."

"That's why you looked so sad?"

"You noticed?" I nodded. "Well yeah it was but then I saw you then you started blushing and biting that gorgeous lip and I came undone. I knew I had to have you. When I awoke and I looked at your beautiful innocent face I knew I had done something wrong I had taken your innocence. I felt dirty and wrong so I had to think of something that would put you off me so that's why I said what I said so that I wouldn't get hurt or you but I was constantly hurting. I couldn't get you off my mind then I decided to through my head in work and Charlie and that's the reason I never came home, I made sure I forgot about you. When I arrived home and I heard your name all my feelings came flooding back and then you being my student I couldn't that is why I said what I said again and have acted the way I have. Bella once again I am sorry I am truly sorry and I couldn't stand not being without you any longer and I had to have you in my arms. Please I know it is a lot to take in but please accept my apology and ignore my ignorance."

I kissed him, that's is the only best way I could think of to show that I truly accepted what he had said to me. We spent the rest of the night snuggling, kissing and talking.

In the morning I woke up to an empty bed but could smell bacon swarming my room. I got up put my hair into a bun on the top of my head so that my neck could be revealed. I made my way downstairs and heard the chit-chat of everyone downstairs. On entering the kitchen I found Emmett and Rosalie arguing over breakfast as per usual, Alice was sitting with her cup of coffee it was just like it is when my parents are here except it is Jasper making breakfast.

"Bella Swan what is on your neck young lady?" no fucking way he hadn't.

"It is my mark on her Alice."

Edward laughed and engulfed me in a huge hug. He spun me around and my face was in front of his hard, defined chest. I looked down to find he was only wearing a pair of grey baggy sweatpants.

"Morning beautiful, how are you? And by the way your shower is fucking amazing."

"Aint it bro, I got pa to add it in last year."

I ignored everything Emmett was saying; " I am good just a little bit sleepy and hungry, could do with a coffee as well." And kissed his lips and heard Alice and Rosalie squeal, they two were seriously embarrassing.

"Here Bells, have some breakfast and the coffee is in the pot."

"Thanks Jazz." I sat down next to Alice and then Edward picked me up and sat me on his lap so I could finish my breakfast.

"So Bella, what is this with you and Eddy boy?"

"Emmett man you know I hate that name." he pleaded with Em, well at least I knew not to call him that.

"I don't know. All we know is we want is quiet until after graduation then we will see then."

"Are you a couple?"

"Yes Alice, now stop jumping out your seat. Bella is my girlfriend."

Edward sex on legs Cullen is my Bella Marie Swan's boyfriend.

The six of us spent the full day in pj's, even Alice and that surprised me, we all sat in the living room but around four Alice got a phone call from Esme saying that dinner was at there's tonight and that we have to be there for eight. We all got ready and where at the Cullen's for quarter to eight. I drove Edward's car because he was coming back to stay at mine since Charlie was staying with Kate's parents for the weekend. Even though her own mother didn't want to know her didn't stop her family wanting to see her grow up. Edward was understanding and let them get to know their granddaughter.

Dinner was fun and exciting up until Esme asked me, how long Edward and I had been together. Throughout the full meal we made sure to make little contact with each other so we had no clue how they knew but Esme said it was the way we stared at each other and she had only seen that look when her and Carlisle stared at each other. After dinner we all went into the sitting room and discussed it. They hadn't said much about it so I was extremely nervous about what Carlisle would say but we all sat chatting until Carlisle and Esme entered.

"Okay Edward and Bella, what is going on?"

"Esme, Carlisle, I am really sorry but we don't really know what is happening we are just enjoying one an others company, just getting to know each other. But one thing I do know is that everything remains hush until after graduation and we will try out best to keep it like that."

"Well my darlings, that is good enough for us to hear and we support your decision one hundred percent. "Carlisle stood up and hugged us both and so does Esme. Then Emmett stands up and tinkles his glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement for you all, except Esme and Carlisle, sorry." We all laugh and Carlisle mocks his hurt. But what I was wondering was what was his big secret was.

"Well as you all know I play for the New York Giants but we are playing in New York this upcoming Sunday and I have five first class tickets to New York and all you all are staying in my penthouse in Manhattan for the weekend. The flight is at noon, so will be taking the day off school alright?"

"I am sure I could persuade my English teacher." I tease and kiss his lips and everyone aw's and I feel the blush on my cheeks.

The rest of the week fly's in and Alice makes us go shopping every day after school. I was tired, my parents had decided to stay longer in Mexico, and so it meant that after school and shopping I spent my time over at Edward's babysitting Charlie or spending time with her. The nights were spent cuddling on the couch watching movies. But on the Thursday night Alice, Rosalie and I decided to do our movie night since we had finished all our shopping. We ordered pizza and sat in our jammies having a long awaited girl's night.

"So how is the sex life with Edward?"

"God Rose that's none of your business."

"Emmett and I haven't stopped having sex, he is so insatiable."

"Rose, he is my brother."

We spent the rest of the evening discussing sex's life, lingerie, movies that we got to bed around five in the morning. My alarm went off and I hit it. The next thing I knew I heard five loud car beeps and I woke startled to find that it was ten in the morning and I had to leave for the airport NOW. I WAS SCREWED. FUCK!

**Hey Hope you enjoyed this. Plenty more to come from New York and much more I won't let my secrets go. I really hope you are really enjoying this because I love writing this and loving it at every moment. Please review because you reviews are helping me right this. Pm me if you have any questions or anything and keep reading.**

**Read and Review **

**Red Cullen 3 x x**


	7. Hair, Rings and Mile High

He might be my teacher but he's my lover too

Chapter Seven: Hair, Rings and Mile High.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.

**Hey to the readers of my story I am so grateful to everyone who is continuing to read this and review. It means a lot to me and makes me want to write more. So tell me everything you think about it and things you don't and give me your own opinions on the story and where you would like it to lead.**

**Enjoy x x**

Alice was screaming at everyone and my very sleepy head couldn't take it.

"Bella, Rosalie, Move your asses, put on the clothes I left on your chairs and move!"

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs with my bag to find Edward and Emmett doubled over in laughter.

"And what do you two find so hilarious at this time in the morning?"

"N-n-nothing, please sis just sort your hair please."

"What is wrong with my hair?" I started touching and trying to pat my hair down. I looked into my mirror and saw what they had been laughing at. My hair was sticking up everywhere and it looked like I had been attacked in my sleep by a pack of wild monkeys. No it was worse than that. I was so embarrassed that Edward had to see me like this, could my day get anymore worse.

"I look hideous and I need to fix this but I don't have any time." I could honestly have cried then and there but Edward pulled me closer to him and I swear he sniffed my hair. He was such a weirdo at times, but cute.

"I kind of like it, it's very sexy sort of like the way it would be if we had been up all night having sex." He breathed into my ear then looked at me and winked at me. I believe I have to go change underwear now because of him but I had no time at all. That's when Alice and Rosalie came rushing down.

"Wow girls I know you were all meant to be up and ready to go at least an hour ago and the flight is in half an hour but." Emmett looked over at Edward and Jasper and they were back the hysterics I saw them in ten minutes ago.

"But what Asswipe?" Rosalie growled; a tired Rosalie was a bitchy one.

"See how I am Emmett Joseph Swan, big time football player. Well I can check in about twenty minutes before. So girls everything is under control and seriously sis you need to fix that hair."

Alice and Rosalie mad as hell at Emmett then turned to me to see what he was talking about and burst into incontrollable laughter. I just buried my face into Edward's chest; it was just too early in the morning for this crap.

We arrived at the airport in plenty of time, after finding out we could basically check in whenever. All checked in and boarded we all were able to relax into our first class seats. They were huge grey suede seats and could fit at least two small people on one of them.

"Bella, what in the world are you wearing?"

I looked at what I was wearing and I had on everything Alice told me to wear except my old grey hoodie.

"By that statement I guess you mean why am I wearing my hoodie?"

"Urgh yes that thing is a disgrace to the fashion industry."

"Alice, leave it, Bella was just cold this morning and she had the bright idea it will still be cold in New York, its only March."

"I think I will go to the toilet." Too much information Emmett, right enough he always hated confrontational situations, I felt bad for Edward sort of going off on Alice it wasn't fair but she just stuck her tongue out and giggled to herself. I looked at Edward and he looked upset I kissed him softly on the lips and thanked him for being my saviour. He then pulled me on to his lap so that we could snuggle. I was drifting into a light sleep when I could hear slight banging and giggling.

"Alice, Alice." I slapped her; she had her iPod in and had it up way too loud.

"What?"

"Where is Rosalie and Emmett." Another bang.

"Oh my goodness, you don't think they are having sex do you?"

"I hope not Alice they could get into serious trouble." More banging and giggling came from the toilet. At this point Edward took his headphones out.

"What the hell was that bang?" Alice and I began laughing; he just stared with an expression as to say I am waiting.

"Rose and Emmett are joining the mile high club."

"Sexy." Hell no, no way am I joining _that club_.

"Edward, No. And Alice we have no evidence of this."

"Oh bitch I believe we do, here is slut face herself getting out the toilet."

I turned round to find Rosalie doing up her shirt, her skirt just covering her ass as she hadn't pulled it down enough and hair that said, _ I have just been fucked in a toilet._ Emmett he was smug as fuck, big shit eating grin on his gave but his shirt was off.

"Bella honey?" his soft velvet voice whispered into my ear his soft fingers trailed up my arms and left tingles in my stomach. Did he want sex now?

"Edward I am not having sex with you on the plane babe"

"Baby girl I am not saying for sex but don't you want a little fun like."

"Like what exactly?"

He pulled me closer to him and pulled the blanket over us and I felt his hand go under my skirt, thank the lord for Alice. As I realised what he was doing I looked to see what the rest of them were doing but they were all sitting with headphones in, they were all sleeping, drawing or reading. His warm fingers began rubbing my sex on the outside of my pants. I needed him fast and I needed him now but I couldn't do it here, so I would have to hope he wouldn't keep me waiting too long. His lips were nibbling and sucking on my ear and already I couldn't control what was happening. I could feel how wet I was and i could feel my wetness between my thighs, just then je slipped his fingers into my pants. Edward's fingers began rubbing slowly up and down my folds and I needed him to hurry.

"So wet for me Bella. God you feel so good. I wish it was my cock doing it for you." He whispered in my ear, it was so sexual and I could feel myself coming undone already. Then he slipped in two fingers into me and pumped them hard into me, his thumb rubbing my clit. This had never felt this good when Jacob done it but I think it was because it was Edward and this man was sex anyway. I had to start biting my lip so I didn't moan out loud, I took a peek at everyone around me and they were oblivious to what dirty things we were doing.

"Come for me baby."

And I did, it was hard and it was the bed orgasm ever. If that is what his two fingers could do I couldn't wait for his dick and see what power that had.

"Enjoy that?" his crooked smile made me wet again.

I couldn't answer, it had made me speechless so the best I could do was just nod my head, and he laughed and got up and headed for the bathroom. I moved back onto my own chair and felt sleepy. I grabbed the blanket from Edward's chair and the next thing I felt was Edward's arms pull me up and put me on his lap and snuggle into me.

"Please Edward don't hurt her again, it hit her bad last time and then you saw the dick she went out with."

"Alice I have told you a million times I don't plan on hurting her ever again. I plan on being with her until she no longer wants me."

I had just been waking up when I heard Alice and Edwards's conversation. I decided to pretend to still be sleeping to see what they were talking about. It sounded serious I knew it was about me but it seemed weird they would.

"Alice?"

"Yeah."

There is a slight hesitation in his voice and I hope he is ok I would hate to know if he was unhappy and couldn't tell me how he was feeling.

"Alice I am not going to hurt her."

"I know but just don't."

"I won't." he sounded exasperated. How long had they been having this conversation?

"But how do you know you won't get bored and leave?"

It hurt a lot hearing Alice say that but I knew she loved me and was only looking out for me because it was true what if he did get bored of me and leave me heart broken, yet again.

"Because I love her."

"What?"

"You heard Alice." I could hear the smile in his voice, what had he just said. He didn't say what I think he said, please say it again."

"Say it again Edward"

"I love Isabella." he can't, but he does and Edward Anthony Cullen loved me. Did I love him? Of course I did. I got that excited that I choked and now they knew I was awake.

"Bella, are you alright sweetheart?"

I put my hand up to show I was fine and just needed a minute to get a breath back. That's when I saw this long legged, fake tanned, big tits bimbo.

"Hello sir do you want anything, anything at all, I am happy to help?"

That so had another meaning to it and it bugged the hell out of me he was my man and I will be telling her that the minute she gets her tits out my face.

"Cough cough." Alice was trying to muffle her laugh and this bitch just stared at me.

"Yes." She just stared at me with disgust.

"No he is fine here and doesn't need anything from you." And I put my hand on his thigh. He was giggling like a little girl.

"What is so funny?" I was so angry and I crossed my arms like a child.

"You being jealous, it is cute and very sexy."

"I am not cute." And I began to pout. He tried tickling me but then the captain told us to buckle up because we were getting ready to land. We woke up Rosalie and Emmett and we all chatted about what we were going to do for the rest of today before our big date nights our men were taking us on.

The landing was quite a bumpy landing and I was terrified but Edward held my hand the whole time and it made me feel relaxed. On arrival at the apartment building I was officially tired but also impressed by everything I was seeing. The driver of the limousine took us the tourist routes. Emmett's place was just like an apartment out of Sex in the City but so much bigger and better. I felt very Carrie Bradshaw and Edward was definitely Mr Big.

"Welcome to Hotel Emmett."

"Shut up." Rosalie obviously embarrassed by my brother's child-like behaviour but I guess he was excited we could all join him. He had been playing for the NYG for nearly two years now but we had never seen him play live, so in all honestly I think we all were.

Emmett's penthouse apartment was beautiful it was not very Emmett at all but it suited him a lot. It was all monochrome. His living room and kitchen were opened planned and gave the room such lightness and space. The kitchen was black with all black appliances and worktops were black granite, but the living room is all white, he should just be glad Charlie isn't here. I missed her a lot, I had begun to love her since we spent a lot of time together now but this weekend she was with Edward's parents and though he was looking forward to being back in New York I knew how much he missed Charlie. I put my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"What is that for?"

"Just for you being you and because I know how much you're missing Charlie."

"Thank you baby girl but I know she is being spoiled and having a whale of a time."

Everyone had gone to find their own rooms, so Edward and I ascended up the dark wood staircase. The only door that was shut and had no noise from behind it must have been our room. I opened the door and seen the biggest bed I had ever seen. It was a four poster king size bed, the frame was a light brown and the sheets were white and dark gold. The bed was covered in so many pillows that I just couldn't help myself, I didn't care how childish or stupid I looked I dropped my bag and ran towards the bed and jumped onto it. I was in heaven. The fluffy white Egyptian cotton sheets were like clouds. This could be better than sex. _Could it really? Even with Edward? _Shut up brain. That reminded me Edward was standing at the door still I looked over to him and he was like a sex God, leaning against the door with that smirk.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I started rubbing my thighs then unbuttoning my shirt, we didn't have time for sex but it would be funny to see him squirm because of me.

"Isabella Swan, get your butt out of bed bitch." What the hell. We had fallen asleep; Edward and I were so sexy. Not. And why the hell was I being shouted on. That's when I felt his arms wrapping themselves round me and pressing his problem against me.

"You leave this bed Isabella and…..actually you aren't leaving at all." He growled into my ear and then attacked my lips.

"Seriously, can't y'all stop for two minutes?"

"Alice what is it?" Edward snapped at her, God he is so sexually frustrated.

"Rosalie, Bella and I have shopping plans and you Edward have plans with the guys." She stared at him intently, will he crack.

"Oh yeah we better move. So go and enjoy yourself and I have a surprise for you and I will see you tonight."

"Edward please."

"No Bella, now go have fun and here is my card."

He passed me his platinum American Express and Alice pushed me out the door.

"You know he loves you if he gives you that card."

"Bella!" his gorgeous voice shouted out and I turned round to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Yes babe."

"Buy whatever you like." And he winked at me.

Alice and I squealed as we made our way downstairs. "Let's shop girls!"

After three hours of shopping and trying on every outfit. We finally had an outfit, lingerie, shoes and jewellery that had left a $10K dent in his bank. I knew that was nothing to him, The Cullen's were filthy rich. Not only were they rich because of their parents profession, but Carlisle and Esme's parents left trust funds which meant there was millions in his bank.

"Were do you want to go for lunch?"

"Rose I could really go a burger king."

"Alice, are you pregnant again?"

"No Bella I am not. Do I look pregnant?"

"Look baby pants no you don't but you are in New York City and you want to go to Burger King."

"So I have all weekend. Okay then what about The Hard Rock Café?"

"Sounds good if only we were old enough to drink?"

"I know but how cool are we Rosalie with our older boyfriends?"

"They might be older but don't have good enough stamina than my jasper."

"Is everything you two think about, just sex?"

We all ended up in fits of giggles outside the door of the Hard Rock Café. We spent around two hours dining and talking about the things we bought and what each of our men had planned.

"So do you know where Edward was heading with the guys?"

"No Bella and its bugging me too."

"Alice, I heard your conversation with him on the plane."

"What conversation?" Rose asked totally unaware of what was going on.

"Oh just the one where Edward told me he loved Bella."

"Oh my fucking God, has he told you to your face yet? This is huge Bella."

"Rose keep your voice down, people are looking."

"Who gives a" the stare I gave her shut her up and Alice began to giggle.

"Come on let's go home, we have time to prepare."

Arriving back at Emmett's I was exhausted and just wanted to find my man and go to bed. Screw the date; I just want sex and sleep.

"Bella my room ten minutes and bring you bags." Rose and Alice were definitely going to get on my nerves whilst playing Bella Barbie.

I looked around the house to find the guys but it was completely empty. Where was he?

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

When I heard Alice shouting I swear I could've hit her but my angel was wrapped around my arms and I realised that I did love her, she was so considerate and loving and sexy. But the Alice interruption did nothing for my problem I was sporting and was getting more frustrated but she did remind me that I was going out with the guys and Emmett would not be too impressed if I wasn't there when he was going to get Rosalie's ring. I was now thinking about getting Bella something to show how much I loved her but I best wait until I see something before I decide. I had handed her my one of many American Expresses and was glad when she took it. I was glad that she didn't care how much money I had but I did like to spoil my girl so she better get used to it fast. Thinking of girls, I decided I should phone my mini princess and see how she is. I dialled the number and it was answered instantly.

"Hello son how is New York?" she sounded tired.

"Great mum, Are you okay?"

"No, well I am alright but Charlie?" Charlie what is wrong with my girl.

"What is wrong do you need to come home?" yeah I was and overprotective parent.

"It is nothing bad just a twenty four hour virus. Do you want to speak with our patient?"

"Yes mum that would be great." I waited patiently and heard the small giggles from my gorgeous sick daughter.

"Hi daddy." Her voice was tired and weak.

"Hello princess, nanny Esme tells me you've not been feeling well?"

"Sure am daddy but I will be okay. I have pop and nanny and the Rugrats." My child is so older than her actual age but so was I at her age and that's what made everyone that met her fall in love with her.

"The Rugrats really wow, I wish I was watching the Rugrats." She giggled and I began missing her more, I made a promise to myself to do just that.

"Silly daddy, you are in New Nork, wid Bella and aunty Alice." Even for four years her speech was good but some words still got her.

"So I am princess but when I am home Sunday, can we watch it?"

"Yes daddy please, can Bella come too?"

"Whatever you wish m'dear. I have to go now but I will speak to you soon. Love you baby girl."

"Wove you."

My baby girl was the most considerate four year old on the planet and what made me love her more was I knew how much she meant to Bella.

"Edward you there man?"

"Yeah Emmett was just on phone to Charlie, she isn't well."

"She alright?" Emmett was Charlie's godfather and he was good at it.

"Yeah just a virus."

"Ready to go then?"

I looked down and realised I was still in my sweatpants so I ran back upstairs and got changed into some grey trousers and a crisp white buttoned down shirt. Descending the stairs I looked at Emmett and Jasper and they were wearing similar outfits.

Arriving at Tiffany's gave me butterflies in my stomach, I know we were all here to sort out Rosalie's ring, as Emmett wanted a bigger diamond in the middle and also have the date they started dating encrusted on the inside. Jasper had wanted to get a necklace or bracelet for Alice as a present for being her, his words not mine. I really wanted to get Bella something but what? We all hunted round the shop. I stopped at the rings and looked longingly at them and wished I could be buying Bella one but I knew it was far too early for that. Then I was greeted by a lovely young assistant.

"May I help you with anything today sir?"

"Oh no I don't want to propose to anyone just looking, ma'am."

"These aren't engagement rings." And she laughed. What was so funny, they looked like engagement rings.

"What are they then?" if they weren't engagement rings what are they doing in that section.

"Sir, these are promise rings."

"Promise rings." I had never hears of such a thing. Well I never thought about them I guess. I looked over to find Em looking at earrings and jasper at bracelet. I returned my attention round to the young saleswoman who I could now see that her name was Lauren; she was bringing out the rings.

"Dude you are going to propose to my sister isn't it a bit early?"

"No sir, these are promise rings." Lauren butted in.

"Yeah Emmett promise rings." I laughed, so did Lauren.

"Would you like to know what they are?" I simply nodded my head.

"If you're sure she's the right one for you, but not quite ready for engagement, the pre-engagement ring expresses commitment to the relationship and a promise for the future together. But obviously some of them have diamonds so you have to let that person know what it means."

"Yes of course, I understand."

I looked at them all and seen a gorgeous white gold band with five small diamonds. It was the perfect promise ring and it definitely wasn't something I would get her for our engagement so I decided to buy it.

"I will take it."

"That will be $6500 sir, is that alright?"

"That is perfectly alright Lauren." She giggles slightly as I said her name, then I looked down and noticed she was pregnant.

"How long have you got left?"

"Excuse me…..oh right still not used to it, four months." She blushed.

"Congratulations, I have a four year old little girl; you will have bundles of fun."

The guys and I headed for lunch to a small restaurant at Madison square garden and then headed home. As we entered we could hear all the commotion of all three ladies preparing for their dates. I headed into the kitchen with my little blue bag and took my beer from Emmett.

"Well show us the _promise_ ring."

"Ssh Em." I took the ring out the bag and showed it to the guys and heard a small gasp from behind me.

Bella.

**Hope you are enjoying it guys? Please let me know because it does mean a lot to know what you all think. So what do you think will happen next?**

**I HAVE SO MUCH MORE DRAMA COMING TO STAY TUNED.**

**And if you do have any ideas for the story please let me know.**

**Review please and thanks for readings **

**RedCullen 3 x**


	8. Moving to England

He might be my teacher but he's my lover too

Chapter Eight: Moving to England.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a few days been very busy but also trying to work on the dirty bits ;) I hope you enjoy it and to everyone who reviewed you kept me going because I wasn't too sure if I could continue.**

**Enjoy x **

"Rose you have been doing my hair for nearly over half an hour, are you nearly ready?"

"Well, I've got to make you look good." She said smirking at me.

Alice had just finished my make-up and was now getting my clothes and underwear ready for me to quickly change into them.

"Right Miss Impatient you are ready to go and get dressed."

I thank her and kissed her cheek and made my way into the bathroom to get ready. I had picked out a knee length white dress which crossed at the front and then at the back. My underwear was a white corset which was lace covered and lace white French pants. The dress slipped on nicely and fit and hung to my curves nicely. The red five inch heels accentuated the rest of the outfits and legs better and gave me the best confidence boost as it made me feel extra sexy. Rose had curled my hair in loose curls and pinned it to the side, my hair had so much volume, and Mr Cullen wouldn't be the only one with sex hair. Alice had done an awesome on my make-up. My eye make-up consisted of a bit of eyeliner, a lot of mascara, my lips were show stopping red and I looked amazing. I entered back into the bedroom to see Alice straightening her hair; it just came to above her shoulders now. Rosalie's hair was in a 1950's wave it suited her red dress and black heels.

"Sounds like the guys are in. Let's hope they are all ready." Alice announced putting on her black ankle boot; that was her own design. I had always loved them.

"Really, oh okay. Well I am going to go down and see if Mr Cullen's ready."

"That is nasty, he is my brother." Alice giggled and I walked away.

"Now you know how I feel." I shouted back as I walked away and listened to find out where the guys could be.

I followed their voices to the kitchen; well I actually used Emmett's booming voice. I heard him talking about wanting to see something. I just hoped he was ready to go. I knew we had plans and had to leave at seven and I looked at my watch to see that it was now half six. I opened the door and saw them all crowded round what was probably Rose's ring. I suppose they didn't hear me enter but this could be fun to play with their minds.

"Oh." I gasped and Edward, Emmett and Jasper all stared at me and hid what they were looking at.

"The looks on your faces- priceless, HAHA, you should be more careful with Rose's ring that could have been her walking through the door.

"Yeah…..ha…Rose's ring….ha….that wasn't funny." He seemed shocked but he slowly walked over to me and kissed my lips gently.

"Why aren't you ready?" I said against his lips.

"I am just going to get changed Swan, I will be about ten minutes that okay, and Emmett put your things away." He kissed my head and left and so did Jazz and Emmett but I'm sure I heard Emmett mutter something about Edward being pussy whipped.

Finally after what seemed forever, Edward finally came downstairs in a fuck me suit that I didn't really want to go out. Behind him walked Rosalie, Alice and the guys and they all looked amazing.

"Nice suit bro, designer?" Emmett asked Edward looking at the suit closely.

"Armani and Em you are in a suit, wow Rose he definitely likes you.

"Eddie shut it, well mines Gucci."

"Don't call me Eddie. Anyway we should get going. Are you ready m'dear?"

"Yes please." I was so glad to get out there, with suit talk I only wanted to spend this time with Edward since I am back in school on Monday. I really did just want to stay in bed and cuddle and kiss with this man but I knew he had made a big effort to make this night special. We reached downstairs there was a huge silver Bentley with a driver in full tuxedo waiting outside it, it was something out of a movie.

"What is this for Edward?" he just smirked.

"Well since we can't go out in Forks and since I… I want to show you a good time, so this car is going to take us to the next place."

We arrived next to the Plaza Hotel it was so beautiful and just like the movies. I began walking towards the hotel when Edward pulled me away.

"But Edward the beautiful hotel is this way."

"Maybe later Miss Swan."

"Sir, that is seriously cruel." That received a small growl from Mr Cullen. He loved when I called him that, I think it had to do with something about him feeling dominant over me. Well I wasn't complaining. He pulled me with him towards Central Park.

"Where are we headed Edward?" I giggled; I was really nervous and excited about what he had planned.

"Do you see that horse and carriage over there?"

"The gold and red one, yeah?"

"That's the second part of our date sweetheart."

"Edward it is beautiful." And it was I pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

We got into the carriage and Edward told him to take us round the park and to take his time. Sitting in the carriage was just as beautiful as I had seen it in the movies. Central park was beautiful in twilight and I wouldn't love to share it with anyone other than Edward. I had my white duffle coat on but I was still cold, Edward noticed this and put the red blanket over us.

"Would you like some champagne Miss Swan?"

"I am underage Mr Cullen and this is too much, what did I do to deserve this."

"I am sure I will look past it just this once." And he pulled me closer to him and I lay my head on his chest with his chin resting on my head.

"My darling you have done everything, in these past few weeks you have made me realise what kind of person I was and have been and have made me a better person and an even better father. My life seems so much better now you agreed to give me a chance and be part of my life. I know I am your teacher and this isn't what we planned and it isn't the best of plans. I know you are going to college soon but Charlie and I will go where ever you're going because I couldn't spend another day without you. That first night we spent together Bella I was scared and young and stupid. I had fell in love with the lamb and continued to stay in love with you, and now that I have you sweetheart I could hold you in my arms forever and it still won't be long enough and I'm sorry if it's too early for you and you don't have to say it back but I want you to know I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I have something for you." He said it, he said what I had been feeling and I had tears in my eyes everything he had said was beautiful and I felt the exactly the same, but what had he got for me. He couldn't want to propose. Could he?

"Bella earlier on I thought my surprise had been ruined when you walking in on, but it wasn't Rosalie's ring you walked in on, it was yours." My breathing must of going bad because he held me closer.

"Bella please don't panic, I am not proposing not now it's too early for you I would in a heartbeat but I know it's too early but I am giving you a promise ring to show how much I do love you and one day you will be my wife. Do you accept it?"

I nodded, I couldn't say anything I was speechless and he did love me. He wouldn't get bored of stupid 18 year old Bella, he was here to stay.

"Yes Edward I do and I love you too, always and forever."

The rest of the night was spent in pure bliss. The carriage ride I spent it in his arms, we were just about to get off to have a picnic but I wasn't hungry for food I was hungry for Edward.

"Edward, I don't want anything to eat. Take me home." I said so seductively even I was surprised, Edwards eyes started to fill with love and lust and we headed home.

Off the carriage ride and in the elevator, we couldn't take out hands and lips off each other. Standing in the elevator, he began opening up my jacket and kissing, biting and sucking on my neck. I could feel the wetness in my pants and his hands began exploring my thighs and rubbing them. God this man was making me crazy. It felt like heaven and his hands were getting closer to where I needed him. His hands were on my pants rubbing on the outside of them.

"Urgh baby, you are so wet, can't wait to be inside you." He whispered into my ear, the strain in his voice to stay in control clearly heard. Once inside the apartment we continued kissing and exploring one another's bodies.

"Bella honey, slowdown in case everyone else is home."

"Oh sorry Mr Cullen, it must've slipped my mind." I began running up the stairs because I knew what it done to him.

"Is any one home? No, no one home, continue sir?" He grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall at the top of the stairs.

"You will be the death of me Isabella Swan."

"Is that a threat or a promise." I whispered in his ear and nibbled on it.

He got a hold of my thighs and put them round his waist. Edward snaked his hand up my inner thigh and started rubbing my clit through my pants.

"These have to go Isabella." He growled, oh I could get used to him calling me that during this.

He ripped off my French pants and put them in his coat pocket. He then began rubbing my soaking wet fold and rubbing faster and faster and I could feel the wetness dripping down my legs. Two fingers then entered me and he was pumping hard and fast, with his thumb at my clit. I had never been touched like this before, even Jacob was no match for this, I think if I was to die this would be my heaven.

"ED- Edward this is so good, I want all of you."

"Patience, my angel, God you are so wet, who you wet for?"

"You Edward you, always you."

"Wrong Isabella, try again." Fuck me, he was hot when he was in control and horny I could now feel his erection digging into me and then I remembered how big he was.

"Mr Cullen, all for you."

He ran towards the bedroom with me wrapped around him. The friction that he was putting on my sex was amazing; my heart was racing with excitement of what was awaiting me next. He laid me on the bed and discarding my clothing, I got rid of his clothes as slowly as he had mine, continuously kissing and never breaking that barrier. His erection sprang free and as I went to grab it he pushed my hand away and put it on his heart.

"This is what you do to me Bella, I can't wait any longer I need to be inside you. Is that okay?" I nodded and pulled him close enough just so he was near my lips and he whispered I love you to me.

"Edward, I have loved you since day one and never stopped. You may be my teacher and now my lover but you are my forever, I love you." He pressed his lips to mine and pulling my legs around him, he put his dick at my entrance and my breathing hitched he teased me at first and then pushed his way through, stopping every now and then to make sure I was comfortable and that it wasn't sore, I couldn't believe I had life so long without this.

"Honey you are so fucking tight and wet for me." I loved a swearing Edward just made me feel even hornier.

We rocked back and forth me thrusting my hips upwards and it was like we were made for each other. It got faster and harder and he brought his hand down toward my clits and began rubbing hard.

"Urgh Edward baby faster, harder." He smirked and began doing what I asked. He then bent his head down to my nipple and started sucking and biting on them, it was pain and pleasure mixed together and I could feel my climax building in my stomach and I could tell that Edward was near too. I closed my eyes to ride it out.

"Open your eyes baby." He asked me softly. "Come for me." And that's what I did, hard and fast, and it was the best thing ever. Edward gave one last thrust and came with me.

After regaining our breaths we lay in one another's arms in a muddle of our bodies.

"You certainly enjoyed yourself Isabella.

"What is that supposed to mean." I was so embarrassed because I knew what he meant.

"Well let us just say, we should be glad that no one was in or those screams would defo have been heard." He smirked and me and pulled me close.

"Next time I will just fake how good you were then." I started to pout it was embarrassing.

"Honey don't get upset it, I am proud to make you scream like that showed me I am doing something good, but let's get some sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow." He began snuggling into me and I could feel myself falling asleep and I knew I had just had the best sex ever.

The rest of the weekend flew in fast and I hated that I was on my way home to go back to school, to normality, meaning I couldn't be around Edward as much as I wanted to be or act the way we had been during the weekend. I wasn't sure about his self-control but all I know is around him I had none. Coming home without Emmett was hard for Rose we could all see it; she didn't stop kissing him until she had to get on the plan. She was now sitting wearing his jersey sleeping in her chair. Alice and Jasper where also sleeping. It had been a great weekend but we had just got on the first flight we could and would be home soon. The night Edward told me he loved me we didn't get to sleep after calling him Mr Cullen. Emmett won the winning points, so we celebrated all night on Saturday. Now flying back was so boring but I was in Edward's arms so it made up for it.

"Penny for your thoughts." Edward asked as he kissed the top of my nose."

"Just thinking of how much of a great weekend it was and now we got back to school. It just won't be the same anymore." I looked down to my ring and I still couldn't believe how beautiful it was and it wasn't even an engagement ring. I was wearing it on my right hand instead because the first ring I wanted on my left had third finger would be my engagement ring. He pulled me closer to him and my head just rested under his chin. I heard him sigh and he must have been trying to think of an answer that didn't blow as much as the truth.

"Darling, it won't be the same but it won't be for long and I hate that we have to keep it secret and I love you for that but I have something to tell you which might make it a little better?"

"What is it?" I didn't think it makes it any better but Edward seemed happy about it.

"Well my apartment sucks and I have bad neighbours, especially when having a four year old around, so I need to find a new place but I also need some childcare for during the day and since Esme works from home she has agreed to us moving in until we find suitable day care and a home for us."

"Why does this help our situation?" he thinks by him moving home is good news for me. I just didn't get it.

"Bella think sweetheart." And he flashed that crooked smile, but still him moving back home meant nothing for me.

"Edward please tell me." I was so deflated and I couldn't think straight,

He laughed and I pouted what was so funny.

"Alright Miss Huffy, think, since you spend a lot of time at my mother's house anyway, you wouldn't need to lie to your parents about where you're going because I would be there and since Esme and Carlisle approve we wouldn't need to hide in front of them either."

Why hadn't I clicked on? Yeah that's right Bella you're an idiot. I leaped onto Edward and covered his face in small kisses.

"Oh my God Edward this is so good, no this is great. Oh I love you."

"Look Garrett, they are young and love, remember those days." Said an elderly lady that sat across from us

"I thought we were still in love Carmen." The old man laughed.

Edward and I looked over to see the old couple in their late seventies looking at us but you could tell they were still very much in love.

"How long have you been together?" Edward asked intrigued by the couple.

"Sixty three years, Married her when she was eighteen before I went to war. We had only been together two week but knew she was the one and asked her." The man called Garret answered proudly, it then reminded me of how much I loved Edward and hoped that when we were that old we can tell someone of our story and knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life together and have kids and all that stuff.

I must've spaced out and had been thinking about it for a while because they must have thought I was sleeping as they were speaking in hushed tones.

"Edward son, if you love her as much as you say you will love her through the good, the worst and just plain everything. If you can make it through the next couple of months, you can make it through anything. By the looks of it Edward out loves have falling asleep, I may dose off myself. Just remember love her like it's the first time you realised you had fell for her."

What he said must have affected Edward to some extent as I felt a single tear fall on to my head and he pulled me closer and hugged me.

"Please never let me go Isabella. I love you!"

Off the plane I was so tired and over whelmed, Edward had been quiet ever since the flight but I think he was just tired. I turned the radio, to try and waken myself up.

"Baby Girl?" he asked me timidly. He never sounded like this.

"Huh, uh yeah."

"Are you alright? I know I haven't been chatty much I just have what Garrett said in my head."

"Edward I am fine. I thought that's what was wrong I heard everything he said and I know you love me and I will never let you go I promise."

He took my hand and kissed it and I knew everything was okay.

"So who's house am I dropping you off at."

"I don't….."

"_You and me baby we're stuck like Glue."_

Sugarland blared through the car and I reached in my bag to find my phone.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"I'm just phoning Bella to say to come to Esme's house your father and I have news to share, you nearly home."

"Yeah we will be there soon."

"Okay see you soon."

I hung up the phone and was so confused they weren't meant to be home for another couple of days.

"Everything alright love?"

"My parents have news; we've to go to your mums."

**Beep**

A text message from Alice. What now?"

_B, are you on the way over? Do you know what is going on?" A x_

_I have no clue Alice, are you there? B x_

_Yeah were here see you soon x_

"Who was that?"

"Alice, all of them are there I wish I just knew y'know."

After more than fifteen minutes of driving we reached Esme's house. I was really tired and just wanted to snuggle with Edward and go to sleep but my parents had news and it couldn't wait but what was worse was that it was a big family dinner at the Cullen's. Wonderful.

Edward and I had been hand in hand and then realised my parents didn't know so we broke apart and took off my ring so there was no suspicions; he pulled me towards him and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Everything was noisy and family like and I loved that sound, then I heard the booming voice, Emmett was here that meant business. Edward and I entered the room.

"Finally, you are all here we can now say what we have brought you all here to say and thank you again Emmett for flying out."

He had got on the flight at the same time as ours but flew from Newark. Edward and I took our seats and awaited the news.

"Well I am not going to beat about the bush. We are moving to England."

FUCK MY LIFE!

_**Oh what do you think is going to happen? Let me know I hope you liked the lemon it is my first ever one so I hope you enjoyed it. There is plenty more to come so continue reading. Are you enjoying what your reading so far please let me know. **_

_**READ AND REVIEW :D X**_

_**Red Cullen 3 x**_


	9. Phones, texting and I CAN C U

He might be my teacher but he's my lover too

Chapter Nine: Phones, texting and .C.U

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.

**First I would like to apologise to everyone I am really sorry I haven't updated I have had really bad writers block I wrote it then re wrote it so many times so it is quite a short chapter than what your used to but I promise to start updating regularly. I am starting college again on Monday and will be in constant rehearsals so I will try and write in between or if I have any spare time thank you all for reading and I would like to thank edwardcullen's Sexy Crooked smile. For giving me inspiration and reading over this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it all. X**

Moving to England, are they serious? Everything was going perfect for me. Edward had just told me that he loved me and though he can't wait to be married to me and have a family we both knew it was too early and that we weren't ready for that commitment but I did believe that the promise ring was something that symbolised how we felt about each other at this giving time. It was all ruined now.

"Bella, did you hear, we are moving to England." My father told me again and it hurt just as much as it did the first time.

"Yeah I heard." I snapped at him, I looked round to see everyone looked sad but my parents had huge smiles on their faces, didn't they realise how much this hurt. The one persons face I wanted to see was now hidden in Charlie's bronze hair and I knew he couldn't bare to look at me, he can't be crying can he? My parents just stared at me like I was stupid but I was felt numb.

"How can you just be moving to England, weren't you just in Mexico?" Emmett pitched in, I hadn't realised it would still hurt him as he lived in New York most of the time. He was right though how can you go to Mexico and come back decide to move to England.

"Well the thing is we didn't want to say anything in case it didn't happen. We only told Esme." Esme knew, how could she not tell me.

"Ma, I don't want to move." I sounded like a spoiled child but I couldn't, help it.

"This is where I am cutting in, if you don't mind." Carlisle piped up. He was always like another father figure to me, him and Esme were like my second parents.

"What do you mean dad?" Alice asked, again I looked around me and everyone was fixated on Carlisle, Edward still hadn't looked in my direction he was playing with Charlie's hair and I could tell he was nervous.

"Well Bella, since we heard about this Esme and I have given it some thought and if your parents are ok with it we would like you to movie in here. All of us would miss you, especially Alice." He looked at Edward as he said this. " so bella the decision is yours and your parents."

Did he just offer for me to stay here? Before I could answer though my loud mouth mother butted in.

"Carlise, Esme your too kind but I speak for Charlie and Bella when I say this thank you but no thank you."

No she doesn't I don't want that everything I need and want is sitting right beside me , my mother think she knows me but she doesn't know me at all. Esme looked heartbroken and so was Alice, Jasper was consoling her and I knew I couldn't leave, I had to come clean about everything. I placed my hand on Edwards leg and looked him in the eye he had slight tears and this man I loved and would only loved thinks Im leaving him.

"Edward give me the ring." I whispered.

"Are you sure about this Isabella?"

"More than life itself I love you and im not leaving you." He passed me the ring and I slipped it on and placed my hand on the table.

"Isabelle Marie Swan. What is that on your finger?" Renee's voice filled up the room of course she would notice it first.

"well mother, this is my reason for staying here in LA." I looked once again round the table. Alice, Emmett, Jazz and Esme all had huge smiles on their faces but Carlisles was the best yet, he had the most smuggest, proudest look of all. Though the Cullens and my family were great friends I knew from a young age it was to do with the fact my father was such a great man. My mum could be a bitch at time and this was one of her moments. Then Edward the smile on his face you would think I had just had our child. Our babies would be so cute though my brown hair and his emerald eyes, Charlie would be such a good big sister. Hold on Bella, seriously focus.

"Isabella what are you talking about?" Renee questioned me, you would think I was seven the way she spoke to me.

I took a hold of Edwards hand and everyone around the table had a smile on their face to show they were behind us, my parents were scowling at us and Charlie well she had no clue what was happening.

"This man here is my reason for staying along with everything one else sitting at this table."

"Bella he is far too old for you and he has, he has, well he has a child." She stuttered and whispered the last part.

"And may I ask what is wrong with me having a child Renee?" Edward asked her. Woo. One point us, zero points her.

"There is nothing wrong with that, its just that she is only eighteen Edward and your older with a child." Charlie said.

"Dad, I am happy, really happy, no im ecstatic and I am love with Edward and Charlie, Esme will look after me, her and Carlisle will and so will Edward you can fully trust him and Emmett will be home every week when he comes to see Rosalie, please dad let me stay here in happiness."

"He makes you that happy?"

"The most happiest ever dad." I mouthed that I loved to show that he was still a special part of my heart.

"I promise Mr Swan I wont ever hurt her or let anyone hurt her."

"you better not Cullen, are you sure about this esme, Carlisle it's a big problem your taking on?" he smiled at the last part.

"Of course we love her like our own there is no need to worry about her." Esme said lovingly.

"Right well that's it sorted, Bella shall stay in LA."

Renee got up and walked out the room without saying goodbye to anyone, my father got up and nodded goodbye and smiled and left running after her.

"Well that was a fun dinner." Emmett proclaimed, Rosalie slapped his head and everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Where did go?" Charlie asked me as she clambered up onto my lap/

"He's away to the bad lady." Emmett whispered making funny faces at her and she giggled along with everyone else.

The rest of the dinner went by without a hitch and Charlie spent it on my lap. Edward couldn't keep his eyes off me and I think he loved knowing he could kiss my cheek or hold my hand without anyone saying anything. However when I looked at Esme she had tears in her eyes at the three of us sitting together.

"Well Bella not that we wouldn't approve if you answer our question but we were just wondering why you have what it looks to be an engagement ring on your finger?"

"Mother." Edward butted in. " its not an engagement ring but it is a promise ring that one day I will marry her and she will be the mother of my children and Charlie but not now, someday though.

The light in Esme's eyes showed how much she accepted everything. Carlisle stood up and I knew he didn't fully support our relationship at the start but I thought everything was fine now, that's when I noticed him walking toward me and hugged me.

"Welcome officially to the family Bella, even though we have always seen you as a member anyway."

That night I really didn't want to go home and face my family so I was able to stay here at the cullens, Emmett took Rosalie to his apartment and Jasper was staying here, this was because we promised us girls would stick to one room and the boys another. I loved how everyone was of a different age but we all loved hanging out with each other and I think that's what made us such a unique group. We headed to bed early since we were up early for school but we weren't tired so we headed to the entertainment room and watched a movie. We decided to watch Harry Potter seven: Part one. I have to admit I loved Harry Potter, Helena Bonham Carter was just an amazing actress. We snuggled up on the recliner chairs with me lying on top of Edward with a blanket over us and every so often he would place a small kiss on top of my head.

I woke up the next morning in Alice's bed and her shaking me awake.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and baccy." She was honestly too chirpy in the morning.

"What time is it?" I groaned and turned over.

"Six, so get yo ass up."

I flung my legs out of bed and noticed I was in pj's.

"How did I get into these and into bed?"

"My darling brother wouldn't let you sleep on the couch, like I said. Oh and did you wash your hair yesterday?" she shouted at me as I walked to the bathroom.

"Yes why?"

"Don't wash it in the shower it will curl better." Hearing curl meant I was going to be the doll for dress up.

"Right okay."

Once back in the room, Alice pushed my outfit of the day into my hands and pushed me back into the toilets. Seriously that girl better stop buying me clothes. I put on t a gorgeous red lace lingerie set and a red strapless sundress. One thing about alice is she knew how much I loved my sundresses. This one was gorgeous as it had red lace over it aswell. And it was very appropriate for wearing as summer was approaching. I put on navy blue heels and it looked great and walked out and alice was wearing a shirt dress and leggings and green heels.

"I decided I don't want to curl your hair."

"Uh ok." What a relief I don't think I could sit whilst she sat and curled every strand of my hair.

After she had finished my hair it looked great it, there was a huge quiff that joined onto my high scraped back pony tail, it still had loads of volume and looked great. My make up was just some simple blushed and mascara and I have to say I looked sexy but respectable.

I went downstairs to the smell of pancakes, sausage, bacon and fresh fruit. Believe me when I say that Esme did cook for a small feast. I looked around and found the three gentlemen all sitting around the table stuffing their faces. I coughed slightly and Edward turned round, seen me and stood up and walked over to me put his arms around me and kissed me passionately. I began to blush because I could feel everybody's eyes on us kissing and it was clarified when I heard a small cough from Carlisle. We broke apart and looked round to find Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice all smiling away looking at us.

"Sit down Bella love have some breakfast. I don't think Edwards mouth is that appetising." The blush had now risen up my neck and on my face.

"Mhmm smells good as usual."

I ate up my pancakes and bacon and grabbed my bag and headed towards Alice's car. I couldn't go with Edward as it would look too suspicious. Getting to school was quick, I saw Edward getting out his car he was gorgeous. His grey dress pants fitted tightly but nicely at his ass. His crisp white shirt should off his toned body just nicely and with the open grey waist coat and black tie I wish I had eaten him for breakfast this morning. I had a free period this morning for studying for an exam so I had spent around an hour in the library and decided to head for my next class which meant I had to cross to the other end of the quadrant to biology, I shoved in my ipod and Jimmy Eat World played. Yeah my music tasted a little bipolar. I start walking slow then stop when I feel my phone buzzing. It's a text from Edward.

**Sexy Girl, You look so hot in that dress can't wait till you get in my class. Or even better in my bed tonight. Love you baby girl, miss you x x**

He was so sweet and I stopped mid track and texted him back.

**Mister Cullen calm yourself and get back to your class and what I would like to see what you will do to me. You look extra sexy in your glasses too. x Cya soon baby xx**

I walked more to the biology department but I turned round and I saw him, his black hair wet like he just got out of the shower, black tshirt and jeans. He was walking with that weird kid James, who always gave me the creeps. I had no clue they knew each other. Well wasn't I wrong. I tried to keep hidden and sneak to class.

Biology and Calculus class flew in and now it was lunch. Rose, Alice and Jazz were all sitting when Edward text me.

**B, why haven't you texted me to let me know that one Jacob Black was back at school and don't play dumb with me I know you know. X E**

He is so pissed. Maybe I should have texted him straight away.

**E, honey we will talk about this after class ok. B x**

**B, okay. Love you. E x**

Sometimes he was too protective but it was sweet, knowing that there was someone there that cared so much about me. I knew as soon as his class was finished he would want to talk to me. Throughout lunch I did my best to make sure that Jake nor James spotted me and stayed close to Rose and Alice. With the bell signalling the end of lunch we headed back to English block, that's when my phone vibrated twice. My iphone said I had two messages one unknown, one from Edward. I checked the one from Edward first.

**Baby, get your sexy little ass to class so I can see you. Mr C x**

I love it when he started texting like this it meant two things one I could have fun with this and two he was horny in class.

**Mister C my sexy ass is just at your class and so you know I'm very very wet for you. B x**

That should keep him sweet for a while. I then looked at the next text wondering who it could be.

**I CAN C U ! **

I looked around and saw everyone going to their class so it could have been anyone but I bet it wasn't anyone, what if it was him.

"You ok Bella? Alice creeped up behind me and gave me a huge fright.

"Mhmm let's get to class." We walked together to class in silence.

Getting to class I was more and more worried about the text message who the hell sent me it. Walking into class Edward looked yum, his hair totally a mess, from him running his hands through it. His eyes must have been getting tired because he was now wearing his glasses. I got to my desk pulling out my phone and textbooks. I decided some texting was in order.

**Mister Cullen you look so hot, I wish you could teach me a personal lesson. B x**

Edwards phone went off and I knew it was my text when he looked at who sent it, he looked me straight in the eye. A minute later I received a text.

**Miss Swan I'd love to give you a personal attention any time. You let me know what your struggling with and I will help you.**

This continued for the rest of the class. But then I heard a cough and I felt his presence behind me.

"Miss swan do you know you are not allowed phones in class detention after class. Phone please." And whilst taking my phone he grazed my fingers and I looked up and he smirked that crooked smile.

The bell went and I never packed my bag. The last person left and Edward walked over and locked the door.

"Come here, Miss Swan." I think I may need a change of underwear.

"Yes Mister Cullen." I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.

"Fuck it" and he picked me up and flung everything off the table and placed me down. His mouth was so dominant of mine and my hands weaved in his hair. It felt too long since I had done this.

"This dress is so hot on you. But I know the underwear underneath is hotter." His lips started trailing down my neck and his hands slipped up my dress and reached my pants and he began rubbing the outside of them and it was great it hand were magic he gave me one last chaste kiss on the lips and then his head disappeared under my dress the next thing I felt was his tongue on my clit circling it about his mouth and his fingers pumping in and out of me I could feel the build up of my release and I bit down on my lip and Edward could feel it too. His tongue was now going faster round my clit and his fingers curled round my walls and it was just there then he bit down on my clit and that was my release. His head popped up again and he kissed my lips.

"Edward baby that was fantastic."

**Beep Beep. Damn Edwards phone.**

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"My mum just cancelled babysitting Charlie now I cant go out with Emmett before he goes back to New York."

"Il watch her." I felt bad he couldn't go out with Emmett. Because even though they both stayed in New York he couldn't go out. Since that bitch had left him,

"You're the best. I love you."

**Thanks for reading and again sorry for taking too long to update promise to update soon. Please review because I do like to know if your enjoying the story xx**

**Red Cullen xx 3**


	10. Coming Back

_**He may be my teacher, but he's my lover too**_

_**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ IT AND I APOLOGISE FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING ON THE STORY. I HAVE MORE IDEAS TO WERE THE STORY COULD GO AND HOPE TO FINISH AND MAYBE START A NEW STORY.**_

_**IF YOUR INTERESTED IN THE END PLEASE REVIEW AND WILL POST AS SOON AS.**_


	11. Is Bella my new Mommy

**He might be my teacher but he's my lover too**

**Chapter Ten: "Is Bella my new money?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

_**Sorry I haven't updated at all I have been all over the place and finally came back to fanfiction after finally feeling creative again I really hope you all enjoy the story and continue reading because I genuinely do enjoy writing it.**_

I clearly need to stop drooling over Edward now, I had just read my diary and realised I have two essays due, one for Mr Cullen himself and the other for history. I couldn't suddenly say, "Oh sorry sir I forgot my homework but you can punish me later," can I? Best to start with English as that is the one that is due first and the one I probably can do easily. Edward had given every one in the class a different poem and we were to analysis it and write about how it made you feel and what we feel the poem is trying to convey. To be honest I was nervous to look at the poem because I wasn't sure what it would be. Would it mean something to us? Would it be a love poem? No more time thinking about I grab my bag and pick it out I find the folder and pull out the poem with my eyes shut the entire time. Why was I scared? Why did I need it to be a love poem? Why did it have to mean something? As Alice would say I do need to grow some balls. I opened my eyes to see it and the wording was what I thought it would be.

_Upon the disc of Love's bright planet fell_

_A darkness yestereve, and from your lips_

_I heard cold words; then came a swift eclipse_

_Of joy at meeting on hope's it-is-well._

_And if I spoke with sadness and with fear; If from your gentle coldness I drew back,_

_And felt that I had lost the flowery track _

_That led to peace in Love's sweet atmosphere:_

_It was because a woful dread possessed._

_My aching heart-the dread some evil star_

_Had crossed the warm affection in your breast,_

_Had bade me stand apart from where you are._

_The world seemed breaking on my life; I heard_

_The crash of sorrows in that chiding word_

Gilbert Parker's poem Lost Footsteps I had never heard of it but I am glad he have it to me this poem was another way of Edward apologising for what happened years before. The silly man didn't realise I didn't care anymore about what had happened the bad we had put behind us all I cared about was our future. He was trying to tell me he regretted how things and happened and with what had happened he couldn't live with himself knowing how he was. Doing that for me was the best apology anyone could give me and I loved him for that. I should really show him how grateful I am for it with some nice underwear and sexy time. Damn! I really should stop listening to Emmett. I grabbed my phone in hopes he wouldn't be too busy and could maybe reply.

_**Hey Mr C, this poem I really understand it and glad you gave me it, I accept your apology again but please stop it now. I love you and to show you how grateful I am. I am planning a sexy night just for you ;) love your Bella xx**_

Hopefully that gets my point across. I laughed at myself for how cheesy and how it really wasn't me but I had grown in confidence since being with Edward and I loved the person I was becoming.

_**BEEP BEEP**_

That was fast. I loved me he texted me back straight away made me know that I was on his mind. Picking up my phone I realised it was Edward but who could it be I read the text and what I found wasn't something I really wanted to see.

"_**Tut tut Bella, you little whore, who sleeps around with their teacher. What might his and your parents say, and what if the school found out, you would have lost him everything. Give up little girl and move on."**_

What the hell. Who knew? What should I do? It had been nearly a couple of weeks since that last text. I can't leave Edward, not now, not after just getting him. I didn't have long to think before I received another message I was scared to look at my phone. I was feeling sick but what if it was another message from this person I looked at the message and it was from Alice I felt a little more at ease knowing it was only Alice.

_**Bitches, mine half an hour, sleepover and pizza. Be here at 7. Woo:-D xx – A**_

I was happy when Alice text to say to come over because it meant I didn't need to be alone in the house since Charlie and Renee had decided to go over to London to check on the house, I am glad I don't need to move but at the same time I will miss my parents. It was now half 6 and had half an hour to pack a bag and shower. I had to stop daydreaming. I checked my phone no message from Edward as of yet, so I put my phone on silent and went for a shower.

In the car over to the Cullen's my hair began to dry and I looked in my mirror and seen that it was drying in curls and looked alright I had added a little make up with some mascara making my eyes stand out and a little blush. I was happy to have my car back even though I didn't want it anymore just having the memory of him putting the brick through the window, I just didn't want it anymore. Even though I had been in this house a million times before it always gave me chills driving up because I always forget how rich the Cullen's really are.

"Alice, Rose, where are you guys?" and storming through the door in a cloud of flour was Charlie.

"Hiyaaaaa Bella, granny nesme and aunty alice are in the kitchen. I am going out with papa. See you later." She said with a cheesy smile. She ran in the direction of Carlisle's study and I shook my head because that little was just like her father.

"Hey Esme, Alice, everything alright?"

"Yes dear just cleaning up the mess of my dear grandchild as you can see the mess she has caused." Esme said with a giggle

"Bells don't worry mum, dad and Charlie are heading out for a couple hours and Rosalie shall be…."

"Hey Mrs C, I'm here."

"You speak of shit…ouch." That's was funny one thing I love about Esme is no swearing in her house unless she's drunk.

"Hahaha, well girlies enjoy your night, Ali money for pizza on counter love you girls, behave bye."

Having this night with the girls was the best, especially tonight after the text message.

"Oh shit." Did I just say that out loud, yes I did because now they are staring at me.

"Everything okay Bella?"

"Yeah everything is fine? Where is your brother tonight?"

"He is out with Emmett tonight since its Friday night." I nodded I forgot since the news broke out about my parents moving away Emmett decided to move back to LA and only fly back to New York when necessary, it meant he could spend time with Rose a lot more and I know that she was a lot more happy with it.

"B, what is going on and don't say anything because I know something is up?

"Look I have been receiving texts from someone and I am not sure what is going on." I told them what had been going on and they looked disgusted the whole time but once I finished they sat in silence staring at me. Finally Alice broke the silence.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Not sure to be honest, at first I thought Jacob but not even him would stoop that low, would he?" saying this I didn't even believe what I was saying

"Have you said to Edward?" I shook my head then thought about why I hadn't said to him.

"I didn't want to worry him I just thought it was someone playing a practical joke. Please Alice don't say anything to him I'd rather find a way to say it or at least wait to see if I get another one.

We all agreed and as the night went on I could feel myself drift into a sleep. That's when I felt my body wake up when I could feel him holding me.

"Edward I need to speak to you."

"What's wrong Alice is it important I would rather go to bed." And that's all I remember because the darkness took over my eyes and the next thing I knew I woke up crushed under Edwards arm and it crushing into my bladder. I badly needed to pee.

I woke up to the smells of bacon, eggs, sausage and coffee, Mama Cullen was in the kitchen and cooking up a storm. There was no warm person beside me meaning that Edward was up, as I walked down the stairs I could hear, Charlie shouting, "No daddy!"

"Morning Bella, take a seat sweetheart, help yourself to breakfast." I looked around the table everyone was here, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I could get used this every morning.

"Daddy what are we doing today? Can we do something cool? Can Bella come? Can Aunty Alice come?"

"We are going to the cinema, it's something totally cool, yes she can and yes she can."

"Can uncle jazz come too C?"

"Can he dad?" she looked up at him with those adorable green eyes her mass of curls on her head, she needed a haircut but I wouldn't dare touch those curls.

"Yes baby girl he can now your nana put your clothes out on your bed why don't you go see if you can get ready like a big girl then we can get going soon."

"okay" and she kissed his nose and went what I wouldn't give to kiss his nose right now. Ew bless and as soon as she left I felt myself being dragged onto his lap and his lips against mine, his hand sliding up my thigh and I managed to catch myself and stop him.

"Edward behave." He growled at me, he actually growled and then put a petted lip on, he really was such a child.

"So what are we seeing at the cinema today?"

"Madagascar 3." Alice shouted in and at that we agreed and all decided to get up and go get ready to go.

The cinema was fun, I hadn't laughed like that in ages now the marty the zebra how could you not just laugh at him. I loved going to the cinema it was like such a family day out and I kept zoning out thinking about when me and Edward finally had our kids and what it would be like or when Charlie found out about us, the days out we would have. Halfway during the movie Edward grabbed my hand and looked deep into my eyes said I loved you and kissed my hand little and I am certain I heard a tiny gasp but I must've heard it because the cinema was in the darkness. After the cinema, Edward decided to treat Charlie to McDonalds, me and Alice decided to get a chair while Charlie, Edward and Jasper got lunch.

"I think someone saw me and Edward cuddling in the cinema" her eyes looked like they were about to jump out her head.

"What! Do you think someone is now following you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should wait and see if I get a text I guess."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Here you go ladies, lunch is served." Edward put down the food and we ate in silence for a while until we heard a little voice say

"Daddy, is Bella my new mommy?"

**OOOOOH what's Edward going to say to that? Hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading and please review so I know that you enjoy it. Thank you **

**RedCullen 3 xxx**


	12. Are you sure you want to stay?

_**He's my teacher but I love him**_

_**Chapter 12 – "Are you sure you want to stay?"**_

_**How cute was the ending in last chapter, took me a while to figure out what to do. Hope you liked it and enjoy this chapter even better. Yes I did change the name of the story because as the characters have grown Edward just isn't Bella's secret lover he's the man she's always been waiting on. **_

_**Characters belong to SM **_

_**Have fun and review – Red Cullen 3**_

I stared at Edward in disbelief she was the little gasp I had heard in the cinema how could we not have been a little more careful, I continued to wait on an answer from Edward but it just felt like I was waiting forever until I heard him speak.

"Well princess, would you like her to be?" he asked her, he can't just ask his four year old daughter, I am a little shocked by this. I looked towards Alice and Jazz and they had the biggest grins on their face when I looked back towards this little girl she looked at me and then back to her dad, she looked so deep and thought and looked just like Edward and I wondered would our kids look like their big sister.

"Mmm well Daddy if Bella becomes my new mommy, can I have a baby sister, pleeease." The biggest grin on her face I was allowed to be her mommy if I gave her a sister. Wonderful.

"Well princess you would need to wait a while for that, so are you happy that Bella is my girlfriend and be in your life."

"That's okay I'll wait for my sister and yes, can I just call her Bella."

"That's okay honey of course you can call me Bella, were still friends aren't we?" I had to butt in at that point because this was too much for me to take in never mind this four year old child. I would really need to talk to Edward about all this.

"Yes Bella, Can I have ice cream now daddy?" we all giggled it was like she totally forgot the whole conversation the rest of the lunch was just spent in idle chit chat I still hadn't forgot about earlier and still wanted to chat to Edward about it.

It had been two weeks since Charlie had asked about me being her mommy. That night me and Edward had a little argument, our first one.

_Edward had just come from putting down Charlie and I was waiting in the kitchen everyone was out giving me and Edward time for ourselves. _

"_Hey pretty girl, what's on your mind?"_

"_Edward I can't believe you said to Charlie about me being her mom." I just spat it out I couldn't believe I'd said that, I didn't plan on It happening like this._

"_What you mean Bella? I thought you be happy at some point you would be her mother. I plan on marrying you Bella, having kids, growing old but if that's something you don't want walk away now cause I am not hurting my daughter and you are not hurting me." And then he stormed off._

That argument made me realise what I really did want I ran after him up the stairs and found him staring at his little girl and soon to be our little girl. That night we made love and the make – up was even better. I was then brought out of my dream by my mother.

"BELLA, COME GET YOUR BOXES!" great time to pack the one thing I couldn't be bothered with. I loved my room but I knew that Esme was making sure that my room at theirs would be even more fantastic and that's what I loved about the Cullen's, all they wanted to do is make you feel part of the family. I only grabbed a few boxes as I wasn't planning on taking a lot most of it was going to charity my mum and dad had given Carlisle money to get me new bedroom furniture but Edward wouldn't hear of it and decided to take me out bedroom shopping which I had to admit was fun because I didn't even need to leave the house. Online shopping was way more fun. I only wanted to pack my books and DVDs and other little things like pictures and collages to make my room more me. I wasn't going to feel homesick at the Cullen's because it was basically like home anyway. I managed to pack things I was definitely taken and I had done it quickly which I was glad of. My mum and dad had an easier job because the people taking over the house just decided to keep the furniture as they were only using the house as a vacation home. Looking round my room I didn't realise how many pictures I had there were loads of family vacations, loads of Rose, Alice and I and my favourite out of them all, Edward and I in New York, the night he gave me my promise ring. I looked down at my right hand and there it was, sparkling up I never took the ring off, it always makes me feel a little closer to him, and as if he knew he text

_**Hey Beautiful girl, enjoy your dinner tonight. I get to have a family dinner also. I can't wait until me and you are having our family dinners. Love you xx E x**_

_**Hi Mr Cullen, I was just thinking about you, well I hope you have fun and give Charlie a kiss and a hug for me. Love you B xx**_

_**You can tell her tomorrow she's at her grandparents, well gotta go get a shower wish you could join me. E xx**_

_**Behave I will speak to you later love you xx B**_

Why did he have to tease me like that damn him. I really didn't want to go out tonight but it was a leaving dinner. I looked into my cupboard to see if I could find anything I wanted to wear. Just then someone chapped my door wish everyone would just leave me alone.

"Bells, let yo bro in." I walked over I hadn't seen Emmett in a while, he had been over in New York for while sorting out business but was finally able to come home.

"Hey what's up?"

"Just wondering if instead of Cuba for spring break this year, I was thinking Cancun, I mean everyone going you, me, Eddie, Alice, Jazz, Mama and Papa C, Charlie and of course Rose."

"Sounds like a plan batman. Yeah why don't you bring it up with everyone when we have dinner with the Cullen's sure they will go for it."

"Thanks B, see you downstairs."

He left to get ready for dinner. I was so excited for him I had forgot all about it because everything was so hectic, but spring break wasn't that long away now and I still had to inform Alice, I will need to tell her at girls night before Rose arrives. I finally went for a shower and straightened my hair so that it was poker straight and put on a black strapless lace dress that fell past my knees with navy heels and some navy blue accessories. I didn't do much with make –up, a little foundation and mascara was enough for me and so I headed downstairs for dinner.

We went to a Bella Italia for dinner my favourite restaurant. I knew straight away what I would be ordering and couldn't wait to sink my teeth into some chicken wings in hot sauce and then some spicy tomato ravioli. I was drooling over the menu when my father cleared his throat.

"Thank you to you both for coming with us to our last outing as a family before we leave next week. I just wanted to let you both know that I am very proud of both of you and your mother and I will try our best to come visit when we can and hope that you both will come visit. Emmett it is now your job to take care of your sister and I hope you and Rosalie will be happy and I really do hope she will say yes to you son. Now Isabella you are my little girl and I know you will be very happy here and.."

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" my mother butted in.

"Not now Renee."

"Yes mom, I want to stay here I am happy here and plan to have a future here attend college here, grow old here. I love you both but LA is where I am meant to be." My mother scowled at me she was never happy when I spoke up to her. Emmett winked at me and my father softly touched my had and finished what he was trying to say.

"Now where was I, oh yes and I know you will be happy here but if Edward hurts you I will hunt in down, okay and you will always have a home where we are." I giggled at my dad being protective but I knew he was doing it because he loved me. The rest of the dinner went by alright and was enjoying the company of my family and it was times like this I would really miss them, when would I see my mom and dad again? What if I didn't see them again? I guess I will see them at the holiday's right? I guess that's something I would have to see **what happened. My phone vibrated in my bag and I checked it to see who it was from**

**To my beautiful woman, I just want to let you know you have been on my mind all night and I am missing you so much. Will see you in class tomorrow bright and early, night and love you Edward x**

**I love you B X**

That's all I sent because I think that's all he needed to hear. I didn't see him today which was upsetting but he had a meeting and couldn't make class so we had a sub, which was a pretty easy class, but knowing I would see him for two hours tomorrow, I couldn't wait, even though it wouldn't be alone time just to be in the same room made my heart flutter. I arrived home well after eleven and was so tired I stripped out my dress and into one of Edwards t shirts and climbed into bed, just as I was drifting into a sleep I felt the bed move and the two strong arms surround me that made me feel safe, secure and loved and I could smell him, he smelt of mint and candy and I cuddled in closer and was drifting into a sleep when I heard

"Goodnight my Isabella."

I woke up to an empty bed, had Edward been beside me the whole night or had I been dreaming, guess I would need to ask him. I had a quick shower and checked my phone, it was from Edward maybe I didn't have to wait and see.

**Good morning sexy girl, thank you for a lovely sleep last night hope I didn't scare you but I couldn't sleep without you and woke up early enough to get back for Charlie. E xx**

I replied back with the biggest smile on my face but then thought about it. How did he even get into my room?

**Thank you for the cuddles Mr Cullen but I am wondering how you got into my room last night. B xx**

**That's for me to know and you to never find out. See you in class Miss Swan. Love you E xx**

What should I wear I decided to do my hair the same way it was last night it was straight and I pulled it round to one side, a little liquid eyeliner on my lids and mascara was enough for me and decided to put on a red summer dress that was strapless and just fell above my knees and matched it with some red wedges and a black cardigan. I looked in the mirror Alice was definitely rubbing off on me. I grabbed a quick breakfast of a smoothie and jumped in the car and turned up my Adele CD until it was blaring, who didn't love a little bit of Adele at 8 in the morning.

Walking towards class I felt nervous, I guess at not seeing Edward in a couple of days can do that to you, but I also had an uneasy feeling someone was watching me, I looked around and realised I was being paranoid and walked through the door to class I sashayed past Edward and heard a growl as I walked past and sat next to Alice.

"Bitch, you look smoking. I couldn't have done a better job myself."

"Well thank you, let see if your brother has anything to say about it." I pulled out my phone and I was correct a message from the one and only, " oh what do you know he has something to say. " I giggled.

**Miss Swan! That is far too short you should be punished. ;) x**

**PUNISH ME! X**

"MISS SWAN! What have I told you about that phone. DETENTION!" oh he was pissed I was in for a fun time. Class went in so slow I think the God's were against me getting punished. Finally the bell went and I sat still in my seat. He locked his classroom door and walked so he was behind me.

"Miss Swan you have been a very very naughty girl." He slide his hands down my front and into my dress and felt my breast and I heard the sexiest growl ever, he noticed the no bra. He started to play with my nipples tugging and pinching them he removed one of his hands and grabbed a chair and sat behind me and started kissing the side of my neck with no hair he trailed his tongue slowly up my neck up behind my ear and began sucking and nibbling on my ear lobe. His hands still at my breast and one had moved to my pants and he began rubbing through the material.

"Wet, my Isabella as always now stand up and take those off I am going to fuck that little pussy."

I stood up slowly and took them off with his eyes watching me the full time I lay up on my desk and had pulled down his trousers and then he slid my dress down to reveal my breasts and pulled it up to help what was about to happen.

"Are you ready for this Isabella?"

"Yes Mr Cullen." I took a deep breath and I felt him slid in me he felt so good it started off slow, too slow for my liking then he brought his thumb up and started rubbing my clit, it felt so good I could feel a release already happening.

"Faster Edward, I need to come."

He sped up straight away is mouth nibbling and sucking on my nipple is thumb rubbing even more I could feel like explosion in my stomach waiting to happen, Edward head covered in beads of sweat. I began to gyrate my hips faster and even more to help Edwards release at the same time and all of a sudden my orgasm rushed over me and so did Edwards.

"Arrgh!" he cried out trying to keep it as low as possible.

"You are so god damn sexy Bella, you will be the death of me."

After my little fiddle with Mr Cullen it meant I missed my morning break and had to go through the rest of the day wishing I could shower. It was eventually the last class and could go over to Alice's for our girls night, I went straight from school to make sure I could speak to her before Rose got there. I arrived to see that all Cullen's were in apart from Edward, but no Rose so a good sign.

I walked in and went straight to the kitchen to find everyone there and decided to speak about it since everyone was there.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey Bells everything okay?" Carlisle asked looking worried, I hadn't realised I was still standing in the doorway and began to laugh and walked in.

"God yes everything is fine sorry, no I am glad you all are here I have big news. Emmett is going to propose to Rose at spring break."

"OMG!" Esme and Alice said at the same time.

"The thing is he wants everyone to go to Cancun though instead of Cuba so that everyone can go including you." I nodded towards Esme and Carlisle and their faces light up. They were so excited about it and I asked Alice to make clothes for the day so that they could all be there for the surprise. That's what we spent doing for the hour before Rose arrived. I had text Emmett to let him know everything was good to go for Plan Propose as everyone was calling it. When Rosalie eventually did arrive she arrived with Emmett and Edward and Charlie behind them. I walked over towards Edward and went up and kissed him. I was so glad to just wrap my arms around him.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being mine and I love you."

"Yuck! Look nana, daddy and Bella tissed. I don't kiss boys." I giggled she was too cute

"What about me princess Charlie." Carlisle picked her up and snuggled into her.

"You're not a boy papa, I can kiss you." We all fell about in hysterics, this little girl, I would be a fool not to want to have her as my daughter. Our girls night didn't end up exactly as girls night it ended up as family night, the nine of us sat around the television on the sofas with food, munchies and movies enjoying one an others company and I realised in this moment I so could get used to living like this with my new family.

It was now time for my parents to leave for the England and my house I grew up in was now bare apart from the furniture it didn't look like a home anymore it was a house. I was sad leaving and watching my dad lock the door for the last time. Everyone was here to say goodbye to my parents and I think that's what made it more emotional. I was never the closest to my mum but I know I am going to miss her but I have Esme and she's just like my mom but my dad, I was always a daddy's girl. I was definitely going to miss him lots.

"Okay Bells, you got everything?" hugging me as he said this.

"Sure have dad" smiling up at him was the best I can do."

I watched as my parents worked their way round everyone to say goodbye and finally it came to me and they both hugged me tight and kissed me goodbye and promised to phone once they could. They climbed into the car with Carlisle since he was taking them to the airport and my mom rolled down the window and asked once more.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" at this point I wasn't sure I had everyone here that I needed but I wouldn't have my parents and I still needed them, I never thought this day would come and now it has and now I didn't know what I wanted.

_**What is Bella going to do? Will she stay? Will she go? Give me your opinions it would be good to know how you want this story to go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hoping to update again in the next few days, please review it really does inspire me to continue writing. Thanks **_

_**Red Cullen 3 xx**_


	13. Baking, She's ours and eavesdropping

_**He's my teacher but I love him**_

_**Chapter 13 – Baking,She's Ours and eavesdropping**_

_**Who enjoyed the last chapter? Is Bella going to leave LOL? You need to read to find out? I just want to say thank you to the readers who have been keeping me writing. If I do mention music or an artist it's usually who I am sitting listening to at the time. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**RED CULLEN 3**_

As I looked up at Edward I could see the hurt in his eyes because he thought I was going to go away but I couldn't leave him, leave everyone. I guess it's just one of those moments you have. I could feel Edward's grip tighten on me, damn, he thought I was leaving that's when I realised everyone was staring at me waiting on a decision. Shite.

"No mom, am staying, yes I'll miss you but I'll miss my other family even more, sorry I love you and have fun and remember to let me know when your there." I hugged her goodbye and watched Carlisle drive off with my parents. Who knows when I would see them next, everyone slowly got back in their cars and that's when it really hit me I was getting to spend time with Edward and wake up with him, it couldn't get any better.

"You gave me quite a scare there little lady, keeping me waiting to give an answer, I really thought I had lost you." I hadn't realised what my silence had done to him and I felt terrible I did the only thing I knew would help me and him. I turned around put my arms around him neck and jumped up so my legs were around his waist and I kissed him passionately on the mouth and wrapped my fingers in his hair and I could feel him begin to kiss me back as hard as me.

"I would never leave you Edward you have to know that it was just sadness when I went quiet knowing I wouldn't see my family for a long time."

"I know baby girl why don't we get you home and unpacked and we can settle down to our first family dinner, but firstly I need to go pick up a certain little rascle."

I couldn't wait to go pick up Charlie, Edward had her staying at her grandparents last night due to what was happening today and I had missed her so much, I missed her cuddles, and her smile,

"Let's go."

We arrived at this grand house, nothing like I had seen before, it was gorgeous it was even bigger than the Cullen's and I didn't think it was possible. Edward had seen my face and squeezed my knee and as he got out the car I decided to stay in the car but before he walked towards the door he turned back around and bent down to look at me with those eyes staring at me,

"Are you coming to our girl or what?"

"Ehm sure." Did he just say Charlie was our girl, my heart just swooned a little at that thought. I quickly got out the car and ran around to the front to meet my incredibly sexy boyfriend and he grabbed my hand and walked to the door but before we even reached the door there bounced out a bronzed curly haired little girl, our little girl, as he had said I would really need to bring that up with him later but now I couldn't wait to give this little girl a hug.

"Daaaaaaaaddyyy!" she shouted out from the door right up until she reached Edward. "Why did you leave me here so long I missed eweyone."

"Well Bella's mommy and daddy left to go to England and she is now living with us now is that ok?"

"Ahh no are you okay?" the cutest little girl ever she always makes me feel better.

"Thanks Charlie, are you ready to go home and bake some cakes and read stories?" I walked back to the car and strapped her into her seat making sure everything was safe and secure. I looked back to find Edward standing in front of a gorgeous woman who must be in her late forties, with brown hair tied up in a high pony. Her beauty was a harsh beauty, it looked like the woman had too much botox and a couple of facelifts.

"Bella, can you come here a moment?" Edward called over, I checked Charlie again and gave her, her doll and walked over to Edward."

"So nice to meet Charlie's live in babysitter." Her nasal voice screeched.

"How many times Dolores Bella is my girlfriend and that's that, if you don't stop this you will not see Charlie again. Kate disappeared a long time ago and I never really loved her, or her me."

"How dare you, this little tramp will never be as good as my daughter now leave and I will speak to you soon."

I walked away first and kept quiet but as soon as we reached the car and was inside Edward punched the wheel, it frightened me I had never seen him this angry before.

"What is wrong with my daddy Bella?" I didn't get to answer, Edward answered for me.

"Nothing baby girl, I am just upset at Gran, just like you get upset with me when I say no for ice cream."

Her laugh erupted the car which made me and Edward giggle this little girl just knew how to make you smile which I loved because right now after meeting granny bitch I needed to laugh to make sure I wouldn't cry.

We arrived at the house and everyone I loved was there Edward told me to head in that he would get Charlie. I walked in to the smell of home cooking. The food always smelt amazing. Esme always knew how to cook a fantastic meal. I couldn't wait to eat, I didn't realise before but I was starving. I walked into the dining room to find everyone either helping set the table or sitting down getting ready to eat.

"Need any help with anything?" I just shouted out in hope I was heard.

"Oh Bella dear your back yes could you bring the potatoes through, where is Edward and my grandbaby?"

"Edward was just getting her out the car and coming in, no one told me her gran was such a bitch" the look on Esme's face, why did I say that out loud I looked at Esme's face and she burst out laughing

"Glad am not the only one honey, now sit time for dinner, now theirs my babies."

"Hey nanny." Charlie ran in and hugged her nanny. Everyone was now around the table, it was so noisy and I wouldn't change it for the world. Dinner was amazing, roast potatoes baked in butter, roast chicken and mashed potato, green beans, anything and everything was here. I always thought Esme cooked too much but with everyone always here the food would somehow get ate.

"Nanny?" Charlie soft little voice spoke up and even under all the noise she somehow managed to make everyone listen

"Yes my little bunny."

"Can we bake cakes tonight please?" she pouted and batted her long eyelashes, a look I knew all too well from her father.

"Sweetheart I already baked a big chocolate cake but I tell you what after day care tomorrow you and I can bake cakes for Alice and Bella getting back from school, which means me and you can spend nearly four hours baking all sorts of things, does that sound okay?" I awaited patiently for her answer because I had told her she would get to bake cakes, she looked sternly at her teddy, Mr Fluffy and whispered something and looked to Esme,

"Nanny Mr Fluffy and me think it to coolest idea eva." Aww she just made my heart all warm and it made me remember what Edward said about her being ours, I would really need to bring this up with him later.

After we all decided to pitch in and clean up after dinner I realised that it was just after seven and Charlie was heading to bed

"Night eweryone." She kissed everyone goodnight and headed to her bed with her teddy sliding along the floor, Edward took her to bed and tucked her in he was only away ten minutes when he came back into the living area. This was my favourite room in this house all these big comfy couches circling around the room candles surrounded the edges of the room with a huge fifty inch screen television on the wall. Too many times I have fell asleep on these couches and woke up to find covers surrounding me.

"She alright Edward?"

"Yeah mom she went out the minute her head hit the pillow, she must've been exhausted. When is dad back?"

"Should be back around nine."

"Great well that means we can start discussing spring break." Alice was lying in between Jaspers legs and Rosalie and Emmett were on the love seat, leaving Esme on the floor on a bean bag and Edward and me snuggling in together.

"Sounds like a plan, we really should get it booked Al, I can't wait sun sea sand and partying." Emmett smiling at Rose's plans not knowing he had something else already in store for her

We spent the next hour deciding on where in Cancun to stay and then whether or not to stay in a hotel or in a villa, with only one person wanting to stay in a villa we were going to stay in a swanky hotel which looked beautiful. We decided to stay in the ME Cancun hotel, the only thing was it was an adult oriented hotel which meant Charlie would have to stay here Esme decided she would stay but Edward had got up and walked out the room and returned ten minutes later.

"It is all settled, Dolores and Jeremy will look after their _darling pumpkin baby Charlie."_

"Great impression Edward but if you ever get caught mimicking that bitch how will you look then." Esme blurted out it was unusual to see Esme lose her cool but when it came to Kate's parents looked like they did the trick.

"On you go Mamma Bear. Well people I need to head off I have to be in New York in the morning."

"I thought you didn't need to go back until the day before your game."

"Bella Boo I do need to go back sometimes and anyways you lot have school in the morning so you won't even know I am gone."

"When you back?" Edward then put his arms around me I think he knew I didn't want Emmett to leave since I really wouldn't have any blood family around.

" I'll be back on Tuesday night and then from then on I'll be here with the occasional trip back that ok?" he got up and hugged me tight and kissed me on the top of my head then everyone said goodbye and he and Rosalie left to spend the night together at Emmett's flat.

"Thank god there gone, not that I don't love them but I have ideas for what to wear for the special night come up to my room then we can say goodnight." Alice sped up to her room and Jasper laughed rolled his eyes and ran to keep up with her. We reached Alice's room and she pointed us towards her art book and looking at her designs they were beautiful.

"It will all be very fifties Hollywood glamour, were going to say to Rosalie we are going to an very posh restaurant which we are it's just that Emmett and Rosalie will be seated at another table from us. So what do you think?"

"Al, they are stunning I can't wait to try them on, how you going to get Rose's to fit, I am going to say I need a model for design class and she's got the body I need.

"Good plan darling, well I am off to bed I have a granbaby to wake up in the morning. Goodnight my angels" and she kissed us all one by one and Carlisle followed.

Everyone parted ways and made their way to their beds it was then I realised that I hadn't even unpacked or anything or seen my room. Edward must have heard my thoughts and guided me towards the room next to his and he opened the door, it was absolutely beautiful the king size sleigh bed that stood against the wall facing the bench bay window, there was no sign off boxes or clothes. I looked on the walls and there was all my pictures of my mom, dad, Rose, Alice and the rest of us and the one of me and Edward in New York in February in the snow was now even bigger and on a canvas on the wall.

"Do you like it?"

"Edward I love it but I thought I would be sharing a room with you?"

"Well we can every night sleep in here but I need to go back into my own bed in the morning so Charlie wouldn't get confused."

"I can understand that but what did you mean when you said she is ours."

"I was waiting for you to bring this up. Bella I want you to be my wife I want us to have more kids but I also want you to be Charlie's mom officially when we eventually get married I want you to adopt her. I don't care about Kate she gave up her rights when Charlie was born. I want Charlie, you and me all to sit down and discuss this, if it is what you want."

By the end of what he was saying I was crying I couldn't believe Edward wanted that for I loved him so much.

"All I can say is I love you." And we lay cuddled in one an others arms and fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning I was alone in bed with just a t shirt on and pants. That's when I heard two whispering voices outside my door,

"But daddy we have to wake Bella up, I have to say bye to her before day care."

"Yes but Bella doesn't need to get up yet." I grabbed a pair of shorts and a hoodie and opened the door to find Edward kneeling on the floor so he was facing Charlie.

"Your up yaaay!"

"Hey gorgeous girl, are you away to day care soon?" I kissed the top of her head then kissed Edward on the lips.

"Yeah I am. So you have to put me down because nanny will be looking for me. Bye bye love you." And she ran off down the stairs and I looked at Edward and I looked down to see he was hard really hard I touched it and he pushed me in my room and locked the door pulled off my tops and shorts and flung me on my bed, he got out his pyjama bottoms and moved his body up mine till his head rested on my thighs and he licked the inside of my right thigh, then my left. I couldn't breathe I hadn't felt this in a while and I could feel the heat building up in me I knew I had to be quiet since nearly everyone was in the house but I couldn't help it I could feel my arousal I moved my hand to rub my clit and he hit my hand away.

"No Isabella, mine all mine. I can smell how much you want me. Is that true?" I couldn't even speak I just nodded my head and then that's when I felt his wet hot tongue against my clit teasing my clit with the tip of his tongue swirling it round slowing licking all the way down and back up and then I felt his fingers making their way into me I just had to scream so I grabbed my pillow and rocked my hips towards his fingers, I needed more from him than just this I needed him.

"Fuck me Edward, Mr Cullen fuck me."

"As you wish Miss Swan."

And he entered me with such force and he fucked me hard, nothing was smooth and loving about this love making, we both were wanting and greedy and needing it.

I showered quickly knowing our little quickie this morning would make me late for school, Edward had left a while ago to go prepare for his classes, Alice was going to drive me school today best way there was no point in taking to cars. As we arrived at school we both got out of the car and that's when I saw him looking all smug thinking he was all that, there was Jake, how was he even allowed back into school but I watched his every move and saw him walk toward James and them both walk towards behind the science building.

"Alice I have left my phone in the car can I get the keys and I will give you them when we get to English.

"No problem, see you for second period." She gave me the keys and skipped off to design class. I walked towards the science building and seen the two of them standing closely and whispering so I moved closer to find out what about.

"Look Jake you need to cool just for the next couple of weeks just until everything's ready okay. Stick to the plan."

"I know but I just want to hurt him make him feel the pain I feel."

"Bro don't start. Don't screw this up."

What the hell where they talking about. I need to let Edward know. I need to tell someone. I could hear footsteps I had to hurry and move or they would know I was listening when I heard them say something else.

"I'm going to screw with that little bitch for what she has done to me."

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I know you still enjoy it and thank you so much to everyone who is reading it and reviewing it really does mean a lot. **_

_**Red Cullen 3**_


End file.
